


Survive The Walking Dead - Parte I

by LuisaJuliani



Series: Survive The Walking Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Brazilian Version, Coloquei em inglês mesmo pra atrair gente, Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Não sei fazer tag, O apocalipse também aconteceu no Brasil, Suicide, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaJuliani/pseuds/LuisaJuliani
Summary: O que parecia ser um dia normal de aula na faculdade de Belas Artes acaba virando um pesadelo e o início de uma vida onde qualquer distração pode acabar com sua vida. Os irmãos André e Amanda farão de tudo para lutar contra os mortos-vivos junto com seus amigos, superando dificuldades, intrigas e os seres mais perigosos de todos: o ser humano.Uma versão brasileira do apocalipse zumbi que tanto amamos.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Survive The Walking Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539319





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Sou uma grande fã do universo de The Walking Dead, principalmente dos jogos maravilhosos da Telltale e imaginei como seria se acontecesse no meu país, Brasil. Finalmente decidi escrever e postar aqui principalmente pra testar minhas habilidades de escrita.  
Essa vai ser uma história bem longa, BEM longa. Tanto que vou dividir em partes, tipo temporadas, e obviamente só vai ter personagens originais. Meu plano era postar desenhos pra vocês terem uma visão dos personagens, eu pelo menos prefiro quando leio uma história, mas devido a alguns problemas vou demorar pra fazer os desenhos e quando conseguir vou dar um jeito de postar aqui ou em outro lugar e deixar o link pra imagem. Não sei com que frequência vou postar, tenho alguns capítulos prontos já e vou postar três de uma vez pra dar contexto, mas depende do quanto escrevo.  
Bem, sem mais delongas aqui está minha versão do apocalipse zumbi no Brasil, obrigado à aqueles que clicaram.  
Boa leitura.

O céu nublado e cinzento não parecia querer abandonar a cidade de Santos mesmo no verão. Se as coisas estivessem normais um sol de rachar estaria esquentando a praia, centenas de pessoas estariam na água se refrescando ou em baixo de guarda-sois se protegendo e as ruas em frente a praia estariam cheias de carros procurando uma vaga. Essa era a visão de 3 meses atrás, mas agora as ruas tinham carros tombados e invadindo a calçada, as praias tinham cercas em sua volta a separando da rua e as pessoas que perambulavam por ela não pareciam se importar com o clima. Algumas não ligavam que lhes faltavam um braço, uma perna ou toda a parte de baixo do corpo. Apenas focavam nos homens que estavam do outro lado da cerca com bastões fincando-os pelo olho das criaturas quando estavam próximas o suficiente.

A cerca que cobria grande parte da praia também passava por pouco mais de 1/4 dos quarteirões do bairro Gonzaga, principalmente as residências mais perto da praia e a grande avenida que passava por ela. Além dos homens na cerca controlando a quantidade de infectados que estavam na praia, havia pessoas espalhadas pelo local; alguns conversando, outros em pontos mais altos vigiando e alguns organizando pilhas de objetos. Um homem que remexia em uma grande caixa de aparelhos eletrônicos notou um aparelho grande no fundo, e puxando-o pra cima se deparou com um rádio. Ao seu lado estava uma caixa de CD’s e depois de checar o compartimento onde ficavam as pilhas e ligar o rádio, começou a fuçar nos discos. Depois de alguns minutos um dos discos lhe chamou atenção, tirando-o da caixa e colocando no rádio apertou o botão de play e aumentou o volume. O som que lembrava uma flauta começou a soar e logo uma voz grave mas suave ao mesmo tempo começou a cantar.

_Brasil, meu Brasil brasileiro_  
_Meu mulato inzoneiro_  
_Vou cantar-te nos meus versos_

O clássico Aquarela de Brasil tocava agradando aos ouvidos dos que estavam perto para ouvir, mas antes que o próximo verso começasse uma voz alta e desesperada invadiu os ouvidos das pessoas.

-Não! Por favor! Foi um erro, eu juro que não faço de novo! P-por favor! - Gritou um homem que era arrastado por outros dois pela porta de uma prédio em direção à praia.

Logo em seguida um homem alto e com ombros largos saiu do prédio acendendo um cigarro. Tinha cabelos castanhos acizentados devido à idade, os óculos escuros cobriam seus olhos e tinha uma arma presa na cintura. O jeito que andava e olhava para o homem sendo carregado dava um ar de superioridade enquanto andava tranquilamente atrás deles, sendo encarados pelas pessoas em volta.

_Abre a cortina do passado_  
_Tira a mãe preta do serrado_  
_Bota o rei congo no congado_

A música continuava em meio aos gritos desesperado do homem que sabia o que iria acontecer se não implorasse ao homem.

\- Senhor Castro por favor! Meu filho estava com febre, e-eu... eu sei que não devia ter pego o remédio sem pedir m-mas... por favor me perdoa! Eu sou o único que ele tem! Tenha piedade! - Suplicou quando pararam perto da cerca e o homem conhecido como Castro ficou de frente pra ele.

\- Se eu perdoasse todos que quebram as regras - Disse dando um trago no cigarro e tirando os óculos. - aqui dentro viraria um caos, não acha? Não estou fazendo isso porque quero e sim porque é necessário. Quer que seu filho cresça em um ambiente civilizado, certo?

\- S-sim, mas-

\- Então medidas devem ser tomadas quando as regras são quebradas. Seja homem ou mulher, idoso ou jovem. Pai ou filho. - Disse recolocando os óculos. - Podem jogá-lo.

\- NÃO! POR FAVOR!

Uma mulher abriu uma fresta do portão grande o suficiente para os homens conseguirem jogar o ladrão em direção à praia. Os gritos já haviam atraído alguns infectados imediatamente encurralando o homem, que assim que se levantou agarrou a cerca implorando por sua vida.

\- POR FAVOR! NÃO!!! - Gritou antes de sentir dentes ficando em seu ombro e perna.

  
O jovem barbudo que ligou o rádio aumentou o volume da música para abafar os gritos agonizantes do homem sendo devorado vivo, não podendo fazer nada a não ser que quisesse se juntar à ele.

_Brasil, Brasil_  
_Pra mim, pra mim..._


	2. Primeiros Sinais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente fiz um desenho dos personagens principais, copie e cole o link abaixo pra ver:  
https://luisajuliani.tumblr.com/post/189093823723/survive-the-walking-dead

À uma hora da tarde o sol batia forte nas ruas que rodeavam a faculdade Belas Artes, cheias de alunos procurando algo para almoçar. As aulas da tarde começariam em meia hora, muitos alunos estavam terminando suas refeições e se preparando para a aula. Em uma hamburgueria se encontravam 5 pessoas em uma das mesas do lado da janela discutindo animadamente.

\- Pera aí, então a Gwen Stacey é clonada por um dos vilões do Homem- Aranha, depois ele mesmo é clonado e é forçado a lutar contra ele mesmo? – Um garoto de cabelo escuro usando óculos e jaqueta preta perguntou.

\- Sim, se eles não lutassem uma bomba iria explodir matando os dois e a Gwen. – Uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos sentada no lado oposto respondeu enquanto enfiava algumas batatas-fritas na boca.

\- E o q aconteceu? Eles se juntaram pra derrotar o vilão? – O garoto moreno de olhos azuis do seu lado perguntou levando o copo de cerveja à boca.

\- Não, a bomba explodiu matando um deles e o que sobreviveu não sabia se ele era o original ou não. No final ele arranja uma forma científica de comprovar que ele é o verdadeiro e dá um fim no corpo do clone. O clone da Gwen vai viver a vida dela e tudo volta ao normal.

\- Amanda, se ele é um clone como pode usar ciência pra provar quem é o verdadeiro? – A menina de cabelos castanhos compridos com mechas loiras perguntou.

\- Sei lá, é uma história em quadrinhos da década de 70, aposto que eles nem sabiam como clonagem funciona. – A garota chamada Amanda respondeu terminando de comer as batatas.

\- Mas a Ana tem razão, um clone é uma cópia perfeita de uma pessoa. O único jeito que eu vejo de saber quem é o verdadeiro é pela memória. – Disse uma garota de cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo.

\- Nossa Isa, desde quando é especialista em clonagem? – Amanda respondeu sarcasticamente.

\- Você não sabia? Dou palestras de sábado. Tenho uma entrevista com o History Channel amanhã, não sabia? – Debochou a amiga.

\- Meu Deus, sério?! Me dá um autógrafo por favor, é o meu sonho de infância conhecer alguém quase famoso.

\- Ao invés de ler quadrinhos você não deveria estar trabalhando no seu TCC? – Perguntou o moreno de óculos para Amanda.

\- Relaxa Gui. Eu e o Murilo estamos trabalhando juntos no TCC, né amor? – Perguntou para o garoto de olhos azuis do seu lado.

\- Sim, o estilo de arte dela combina com minhas ideias de design, então falamos com o professor sobre fazer o projeto juntos. – Disse o moreno passando o braço no ombro de Amanda.

– Aliás, falta pouco pra aula começar, né? Melhor irmos pagar. – Disse tomando o resto da cerveja.

\- Mas o André ainda não chegou. Ele precisa me entregar a nova chave do apartamento antes de viajar. – Disse a morena olhando pela janela.

\- Mandei mensagem pra ele mais cedo e ele disse que o trânsito tá terrível. Normalmente não demora tanto pra chegar aqui. – Respondeu Ana.

Nesse momento a porta da hamburgueria é aberta e um homem alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos entra, usava calça jeans e uma camisa social azul clara.

\- Falando do diabo olha ele aí. E aí mano, muito trânsito pra chegar aqui? – Perguntou Amanda quando o irmão se aproximou da mesa.

\- Bom dia pra você também e sim, toda São Paulo tá parada. Acho que aconteceu algum acidente, só espero que eu não perca meu voo. – Disse André. – Aqui as chaves novas do apartamento e lembra de aguar as plantas, ok? Pelo menos não deixa elas morrerem.

\- Não prometo nada, mas vou tentar. – Respondeu pegando as chaves.

\- E aí? O que eu perdi? – Disse um rapaz negro de cabelos escuros curtos e olhos castanhos usando uma camisa vermelha ao se aproximar da mesa.

\- A Amanda explicando o resto da história, então quase nada mesmo.Vamos pagar? Lembra que me deve um almoço né Rodrigo? –Respondeu Isa ao garoto enquanto este pegava sua câmera.

\- Sim, você faz questão de me lembrar a cada 5 minutos. E aí André? Senta aí, deixa eu tirar uma foto – Disse se afastando e levando a câmera até o rosto.

\- Senta aqui amor. – Disse Ana puxando o namorado para perto dela.

\- Ok, mas rápido. Tenho que correr pro aeroporto.

Ninguém se surpreendia mais quando o estudante de jornalismo pedia ou apenas avisava que ia tirar fotos deles. Sempre dizia que até os momentos mais simples deveriam ser documentados. Depois de tirada a foto todos se levantaram e pegaram suas malas seguindo em direção ao caixa para pagar o almoço. André deu um beijo na namorada e um abraço na irmã para sair, mas antes que pudesse seu celular tocou. Enquanto os outros pagavam a conta puderam ouvir o moreno começar a brigar com a pessoa na outra linha e depois de dois minutos desligou com um olhar furioso e uma bufada.

\- Que foi? – Perguntou Amanda.

\- A porra do meu voo foi cancelado, e quando eu pedi para trocar pelo próximo a recepcionista disse que todos os voos do dia foram cancelados devido à falhas técnicas! O que eu vou falar pro meu chefe?! Merda! – Respondeu enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos, um claro sinal para Amanda e Ana que ele estava frustrado.

\- Bem, avisa a ele que a culpa não foi sua. Os voos foram cancelados afinal. – Disse Ana segurando sua mão.

\- Enquanto isso porque não fica na sala com a gente? Você sabe que o Kaique não liga de ter gente que não é aluno na sala. – Ofereceu Isa.

\- E fazer o que lá? Não sei nada de história da arte.

\- Nem a gente. A aula dele é tão chata que fico dormindo ou desenhando. – Disse Amanda terminando de pagar.

\- Até eu vou lá de vez em quando fugir do Gerson. Aquele cara me odeia. – Disse Murilo.

\- Você pode ficar trabalhando pelo computador, até porque com o trânsito vai demorar até chegar em casa. Fica lá até melhorar, que tal? – Propôs Ana.

\- ... Ok, vocês venceram. Espero que a internet seja boa. – Disse enquanto saiam do estabelecimento.

* * *

Quando entraram na sala André, Amanda, Ana e Isa se depararam com os outros alunos sentados encarando a grande tela branca que estava na frente da lousa. Nela o projetor passava um canal de notícias que mostrava as ruas da Avenida paulista vista de cima por um helicóptero, além de milhares de carros congestionando a rua estavam milhares de pessoas correndo de um lado pro outro, alguns carros e ônibus pegando fogo e policiais tentando acalmar as pessoas.

\- Que merda tá acontecendo? – Perguntou Amanda à Danilo, um rapaz de cabelos pintados de azul e óculos.

\- Não faço ideia, uma hora um cara maluco tinha atacado uma mulher e agora virou essa confusão toda.

\- Meu pai disse que aconteceu algo parecido na Zona Leste onde ele trabalha. As pessoas estão enlouquecendo. – Disse outro garoto sentado perto das janelas.

\- Minha irmã foi mordida por uma velhinha no metrô! Mordeu tão forte que chegou a sangrar! – Disse uma garota de cabelos cacheados mais ao fundo.

\- Isso explica o trânsito, mas atacando? Mordendo? Que merda tá acontecendo? – Disse Isa sem acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Ok, Ok, Desliguem isso e sentem em seus lugares. A aula vai começar. – Disse uma voz monótona vindo da porta.

O homem de meia idade com barba e o que que restava do cabelo ruivo entrou carregando sua mochila andando devagar até a mesa.

\- Sério? Enquanto o fim do mundo acontece você vai dar aula? – Perguntou Amanda desacreditada com a tranquilidade do professor.

\- A polícia vai dar um jeito. É só um monte de baderneiros querendo chamar atenção. Vamos, todos em seus lugares.


	3. Permaneçam calmos

Já estava lá fazia 2 horas e apesar de ter conseguido explicar ao seu chefe a situação e trabalhar um pouco estava agoniado de ficar lá, sentado ouvindo a voz monótona e ligeiramente irritante do professor Kaique. Lançou um olhar à sua irmã e a encontrou desenhando com o fone de ouvido em uma de suas orelhas, por pouco coberto pelos cabelos castanhos que chegavam até a base da orelha. Ana estava no celular trocando mensagens com Isabela, provavelmente memes por causa da forma que ambas tentavam segurar a risada. Fechando o computador se levantou e foi até a porta para dar uma volta pelos corredores, sendo uma faculdade de artes tinha coisas interessantes expostas nos corredores.

Passando pelo grande grafite colorido na parede do primeiro corredor e pelas fotografias alinhadas presas na parede do segundo, chegou até a parte dos banheiros que tinha um bebedouro de água tomando alguns goles quando de repente ouviu um grito. Confuso se dirigiu até a janela e pelo vidro viu uma garota segurando o braço manchado de sangue tentando se afastar de um homem que andava lentamente em sua direção. Se espantou mais ainda ao notar que o sujeito não tinha uma arma em mãos; pela forma que sua camisa, queixo e boca estavam coberto de sangue deduziu que ele havia à mordido. O segurança tentou impedi-lo segurando-o pelos ombros e gritando que chamaria a polícia, mas o homem apenas se jogou sobre ele e cravou os dentes em seu pescoço. Paralisado, André apenas observou enquanto o segurança caia no chão e depois de alguns segundos se debatendo seu corpo ficou mole e ele ficou estático. Enquanto a poça de sangue aumentava o homem se debruçou sobre ele e simplesmente começou a morder e comer sua carne. Se afastou da janela tentando controlar sua respiração e a tremedeira no corpo. Não acreditava no que havia visto. Tinha que ser um sonho certo? Havia caído no sono enquanto lia os documentos entediantes da empresa e na verdade estava na sala de aula babando em cima do computador, né? Só podia ser isso. Não tinha acabado de ver uma pessoa comendo outra como se estivesse comendo um hambúrguer. Olhou para as mãos trêmulas esperando acordar daquele pesadelo, mas nada aconteceu.

\- Dadaísmo é entediante demais pra você ou é só o seu chefe?

Pulou ao ouvir alguém atrás de si perguntar algo que nem ouviu direito por causa do susto, ao se virar reconheceu sua irmã que estava com os olhos arregalados e com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Meu Deus! Acho que é a primeira vez que te dou um susto tão grande assim, - Disse entre risadas. - tá até suando!

\- E-eu... eu v-vi... - Tentava falar apontando um dedo trêmulo à janela. - U- uma pessoa, e-ela... - Notando que o irmão estava realmente assustado, Amanda parou de rir e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Ei, ei, calma. O que foi? O que você viu?

\- Lá fora... um homem m-mordeu... ele mordeu o segurança e-e... e o matou... - Conseguiu dizer. 

\- ... Ele o que? - Perguntou de novo achando que tinha ouvido errado.

\- Ele o matou! Ele simplesmente o matou e... e começou a come-lo! - Quase gritou para a irmã, que encarava o irmão com se o mesmo tivesse crescido duas cabeças. - Eu sei que parece loucura mas... olhe! -Arrastou a mais nova até a janela.

Chegando na janela apontou para o mesmo lugar que o corpo do homem estava, mas seus olhos se arregalaram e seus corpo voltou a tremer quando não encontrou corpo nenhum, apenas a poça de sangue.

\- O que é aquilo? Tinta? - Perguntou Amanda sem entender.

\- Mas... estava lá! Eu juro Amanda! Sabe que eu não prego peças assim! Eu te juro que um cara apareceu e matou o segurança exatamente naquele lugar! - Disse segurando os ombros da irmã que estava espantada com o comportamento de André, nunca o vira tão assustado assim na vida.

\- Ok!Ok. Eu... eu acredito em você, mas como um corpo simplesmente some assim? - Perguntou tentando o acalmar.

Antes que conseguisse formular uma explicação um grito agonizante ecoou pelas paredes da faculdade. Ambos se viraram em direção às escadas, Amanda dando um passo mas imediatamente impedida pelo irmão. Se assustaram ao ver uma pessoa surgir por de trás da parede, se surpreendendo quando reconheceram quem era.

\- Murilo? O que ouve? I-isso... isso é sangue na sua blusa? - Perguntou Amanda se aproximando do namorado.

\- Se afastem! Tem... alguma coisa... - Tentava dizer entre arfadas.

Ouviram então um grunhido vir da escada e, andando lentamente e cambaleando para os lados, um rapaz apareceu, mas suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue e uma grande parte da bochecha havia sido arrancada deixando os dentes avermelhados à mostra. André também notou como seus olhos estava esbranquiçados, deixando um tom verde claro opaco. Ele esticava o braço fracamente na direção de Murilo dando mais um grunhido.

\- Mandei se afastar! Não tá ouvido?! - Gritou enquanto se afastava do garoto. - Se afasta! - Gritou desferindo um chute no peito da pessoa a fazendo cair para trás. - Vamos pra sala! Rápido!

André e Amanda correram até o homem que depois de agarrar a mão da namorada os arrastou até a última porta do corredor onde ficava a sala de aula. Abriu a porta de supetão e, depois que os outros dois entraram, a fechou e apoiou se corpo sobre ela.

\- Mas que porra foi aquilo?! Qual era o problema daquele cara?! Por que ele não respondia?! O que... - Amanda disparou perguntas desesperadamente.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Que gritaria é essa Amanda? - Perguntou o professor.

\- André o que... meu deus! Isso é sangue? - Perguntou Ana se aproximando do trio junto com Isa.

Amanda se aproximou do namorado colocando a mão trêmula sobre as manchas de sangue na blusa.

\- Eu to bem, não é meu. Escutem, tem alguma coisa errada lá fora. As pessoas... elas... - Tentou encontrar palavras para descrever o que vira.

\- Estão devorando umas as outras, né? - Perguntou André sentindo os olhos da sala se virarem em direção à ele. - Pela janela eu vi um... um homem atacando o segurança mordendo sua garganta e depois começou a come-lo.

\- Pera, o que?

\- Como assim?

\- Qual é. É uma pegadinha né?

Ele já esperava. Claro, o que dizia era loucura. não teria acreditado se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos.

\- Escutem aqui, não tenho tempo para suas brincadeirinhas. Se já acabaram podem voltar à seus lugares ou saiam da minha aula. - Avisou o professor ainda com uma voz monótona.

\- Professor isso não é uma brincadeira! Vocês não sabem o que eu vi lá em baixo! Me escuta, temos que ficar longe daquelas coisas.

\- Olha, eu vi um deles tentando agarrar o Murilo e realmente tem alguma coisa errada. - Disse Amanda.

\- Boa tentativa vocês três, mas eu não caio nessa não. - Disse um dos alunos indo até a porta.

\- Não saia da sala idiota! Se você for pego por um deles você morre! - Avisou Murilo sem sair da frente da porta.

\- Sério Amanda, chega de brincadeira. Isso é demais até pra você. - Disse Isa cruzando os braços.

\- Qual é Isa. Tudo bem duvidar de mim, mas você sabe que o André nunca faria algo assim.

\- Muito bem, já chega. Saia já da porta, vou suspender vocês três. - Disse o professor tentando tirar Murilo da porta.

\- Você não tá entendendo-

\- Qual é gente, já chega-

\- SAI LOGO DA PORTA-

\- _**Por favor alunos, atenção. **_

Todos pararam de gritar ao ouvir a voz do diretor pelo megafone no canto da sala. Até o professor ficou quieto para ouvir o que ele iria anunciar.

\- _**Permaneçam calmos. Algum tipo de vírus parece estar afetando pessoas fazendo elas ficarem agressivas. Alguns estudantes foram afetados e atacaram algumas pessoas na cantina. Até que a situação seja resolvida peço que fiquem dentro das salas. Repito, não saiam das salas de aula. Estamos fazendo todo o possível para-** _

Um alto barulho interrompeu o diretor e o baixos sons de grunhidos puderam der ouvidos.

\- _**Ei, você não pode... Por favor fique longe. Fique longe de mim! ME SOLTA! NÃO! NÃAO! AAAAHHHH! **_

Um som terrível de carne sendo rasgada soou pelas paredes da universidade e a voz do diretor se silenciou. Depois de alguns segundos aquele mesmo grunhido de antes voltou, mas bem mais alto como se a... coisa estivesse com a boca colada no microfone. O som perturbante foi interrompido por um som agudo que vagarosamente foi sumindo, indicando que o microfone havia sido desligado.


	4. E agora?

Toda a sala estava em silêncio. Ninguém sabia o que tinham acabado de ouvir. Na verdade sabiam. Acabaram de ouvir uma pessoa morrer, mas ninguém queria acreditar. Era loucura, impossível, algo que só viria de uma história de terror brega. Humanos devorando outros? É simplesmente impossível de acreditar. O primeiro a se manifestar foi o professor que deu leves risadinhas, ainda querendo acreditar que tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira.

\- O-ok como… tenho que admitir, é uma b-brincadeira bem elaborada pra fazer até o diretor entrar nessa. Conseguiram! Nos pegaram, agora chega né? - Disse olhando para os três alunos. - P-podem admitir… - Mais silêncio. - … é brincadeira né? - Perguntou num sussurro.

\- Acredita em mim agora? - Disse Murilo.

De repente gritos puderam ser ouvidos do corredor, não seria surpresa se a maior parte das pessoas entrassem em pânico ao ouvir isso e quando se está com medo as pessoas acabam cometendo erros.

\- Me deixa sair… ME DEIXA SAIR AGORA!!!!!!!

\- Temos que fugir agora!

A maior parte dos alunos aterrorizados correram até a porta e ignorando os avisos do moreno o empurraram e abriram a porta, a maioria passando pela porta e correndo.

\- EU DISSE PRA NÃO SAIR PORRA! - Disse Murilo tentando impedi-los, mas já era tarde demais.

\- Meu deus. Meu deus. Meu deus! MEU DEUS! O QUE A GENTE FAZ?! - Gritou Ana entrando em pânico.

\- Calma! Eu sei que tá assustada, mas precisamos ficar calmos! - Disse André tentando acalmar a namorada.

\- E fazer o que? Esperar até uma daquelas coisas vir aqui pegar a gente?! - Disse Danilo tirando os óculos e passando a mão pelo rosto enquanto Murilo voltava a fechar a porta.

\- Nem sabemos o que exatamente faz essas… coisas nos atacarem, nem como… sei lá, não sabemos nada! É melhor ficarmos aqui e nos acalmarmos pra decidir o que fazer. - Disse Amanda. - Liga o projetor pra vermos se tem algo nos canais de notícia.

Correndo até o computador, uma aluna de cabelos escuros alta, Sasha, ligou o aparelho e abriu um site que passava notícias ao vivo e o que viram foi mais perturbador ainda. Helicópteros e carros militares por todo lado, pilhas de corpos nas ruas e milhares de pessoas correndo desesperadas. O repórter tentava falar, mas os gritos e barulhos de tiros eram altos demais e não era apenas em um canal. Todos os noticiários mostravam imagens similares em diferentes áreas da cidade, alguns com uma vista aérea, outros nas ruas em meio ao caos e outros não possuíam imagens, como se a câmera tivesse sido desligada.

\- Puta merda… - Disse Amanda levando as mãos à cabeça.

\- Como é possível eles se espalharem tanto? - Perguntou Isa.

\- Deve ser… um tipo de vírus talvez? - Propôs Danilo, em seguida arregalando os olhos e apontando para Murilo. - Puta merda! Se for isso você vai virar um deles!

\- O que? Por que o Murilo? - Disse Amanda se colocando na frente do namorado.

\- Sua camisa tá cheia de sangue! Você tá infectado! - Ao ouvir isso alguns alunos se afastaram, menos os amigos do moreno.

\- Que? Não. Esse sangue é de uma garota que foi atacada perto de mim, não deles!

\- Como tem certeza?! E se for pelo ar?! Ele não pode ficar aqui! - Gritou Sasha.

\- Todo mundo se acalma! Como a Amanda disse não sabemos de nada. Talvez não seja- André tentou dizer mas foi interrompido pelo professor.

\- Não vou arriscar a vida dos alunos! Você e todos que tiveram contato com ele tem que sair! AGORA! - Disse o professor pela primeira vez em anos elevando a voz.

\- Se você encostar um dedo nele eu juro que te estraçalho pior do que aquelas coisas! - Ameaçou Amanda se pondo na frente de Murilo.

\- E se vocês não sairem agora nós-

O homem foi interrompido pela porta que era violentamente batida chegando até a tremer. Todos congelaram em pânico achando que eram aquelas coisas tentando entrar, mas se surpreenderam ao ouvir uma voz.

\- Isa?! Você tá aí?! Amanda?! - ouviram uma voz familiar.

\- Gui?! Gui! - Gritou Isabela reconhecendo a voz do namorado e correndo até a porta.

\- Tá maluca?! E se for um deles?! - Disse Sasha.

\- Eles não falam idiota! - Disse Murilo abrindo a porta, deixando Guilherme e Rodrigo entrarem.

\- Graças a deus você tá bem. - Disse Guilherme abraçando Isa. - Tá um caos lá fora, quase fomos pegos por aqueles monstros.

\- ESPERA! ME DEIXA ENTRAR! - Ouviram uma voz gritar.

Quando Murilo abriu novamente a porta viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos correndo em direção à eles com pelo menos 10 infectados atrás dele, grunhido e andando lentamente até ele com os braços levantados.

\- Não dá tempo! Fecha essa porta! - Disse o professor empurrando Murilo e batendo aporta.

\- O que tá fazendo?! Vai matar ele! - Disse André tentando tirar o homem da frente da porta.

\- Não vou ser morto por causa de vocês!

\- ME AJUDA POR FAVOR! - Gritou o jovem desesperadamente batendo na porta enquanto os grunhidos ficavam cada vez mais altos.

\- Sai da frente porra! - Gritou Murilo ajudando André. - Rápido! Alguém puxa ele pra dentro!

Amanda e Rodrigo foram até a porta e à abriram, mas antes de entrar um dos infectados agarrou o braço de rapaz, fincando os dentes no antebraço e arrancando um pedaço. Enquanto gritava de dor Rodrigo desferiu um soco no rosto do monstro fazendo-o soltar o braço, em um segundo Amanda o puxou e Rodrigo fechou a porta. Todos se afastaram da porta, apenas observando ela saltar devido às batidas e ouvindo o som terrível que aquelas coisas produziam. Guilherme olhou o rapaz que salvaram e tirou o moletom, depois de se aproximar o usou para tentar estancar o sangramento. Um silêncio cortante se instalou na sala, ninguém sabia o que fazer e obviamente não podiam contar com o suposto “responsável” por eles depois de quase deixar uma pessoa morrer. Depois de alguns minutos Amanda foi quem quebrou o silêncio, dizendo aquilo que todos queriam perguntar, mas que ninguém sabia a resposta.

\- E agora?


	5. Só o início dos problemas

Já fazia horas que estavam naquela sala, esperando por… bem, não faziam ideia do que estavam esperando. Ajuda? Os militares? Um milagre? Acordar em suas camas percebendo que tudo não se passava de um sonho? Era o que mais queriam, mas sabiam que isso não era possível. Já fazia horas que o sol se pôs, ascenderam as luzes mais distantes da porta e janelas para iluminar um pouco o ambiente sem chamar atenção dos infectados, até porque ainda não sabiam como eles se comportavam. Os mesmos pararam de bater na porta depois de 2 horas ao ouvirem um barulho alto vindo de alguma parte da faculdade, mas nenhum dos alunos se atrevia a fazer um barulho muito alto com medo de atrair mais deles. Alguns tentaram usar a internet para contatar parentes, mas apenas Murilo e Sasha conseguiram; o pai de Sasha estava no hospital co o resto de sua família depois de ser atacado por uma deles no trabalho e já que o lugar era um dos mais bem protegidos pela polícia ela se sentiu aliviada. Os pais de Murilo estavam se protegendo na própria casa, o pai do moreno era viciado em séries de sobrevivência e exigiu que a família tivesse um depósito com alimentos perecíveis e, indo contra os desejos da esposa, uma arma. Informaram que todos estavam bem e protegidos, que encontrariam uma forma de ir até a faculdade buscar o filho e os amigos. Nenhum dos outros conseguiu falar com os parentes, nem por telefone que no momento estavam dos conectados na tomada carregando. Todos estavam sentados ou em pé quietos sem saber o que falar, Rodrigo discretamente tirava fotos com sua câmera e o único que emitia sons era o garoto sentado em uma das mesas apoiado na parede com o braço sangrando.

\- A febre dele aumentou. Como tá se sentindo Bruno? - Perguntou Isa ao garoto que suava e estava pálido.

\- Tudo dói. Não o tipo de dor muscular, sabe? Como se meus ossos doessem, até respirar dói. - Disse respirando ruidosamente.

\- Talvez a ferida tenha infeccionado. Não temos nenhum tipo de remédio pra tratar isso. - Disse André observando a mordida que pelo menos não sangrava mais.

\- Porra, to morrendo de fome. Quanto mais temos que ficar aqui esperando? - Perguntou Danilo abrindo a mochila e pegando um pacote de bolacha.

\- Até um cavaleiro de armadura montado em um cavalo branco aparecer, ou seja: vai demorar. Muito. Provavelmente nunca. - Disse Amanda sarcasticamente abraçada com Murilo.

\- Meu deus, cala a boca! - Respondeu.

\- Calma! To tentando animar o clima. Não posso nem brincar mais. Ei, me dá uma?

\- Pera aí. Alguém mais tem comida? - Perguntou André e 7 das 10 pessoas acenou. -Tragam tudo aqui pra mesa, precisamos dividir entre todos e também racionar pra não acabar rápido.

\- Nem pensar! Não vou dividir minhas coisas. - Respondeu Danilo comendo uma bolacha.

\- Deixa de ser cuzão e põe a porra da bolacha na mesa. - Mandou Rodrigo.

\- Ou o que negão?

\- OK, chega! Temos que trabalhar juntos e isso significa não deixar ninguém morrer de fome. - Disse Ana levando um pote com frutas e uma garrafa d'agua até a mesa. Os outros que tinham comida também a colocaram lá. Vendo que estava em desvantagem Danilo jogou a bolacha na mesa bufando.

\- O que faz você pensar que está no comando aqui moleque? - Perguntou o professor se aproximando da mesa.

\- Talvez o fato de que você deixou uma pessoa pra morrer e não tomou nenhuma iniciativa até agora mesmo sendo um adulto. - Furioso o homem cerrou os punhos, mas não respondeu nada. - Ok, temos 4 pacotes de bolacha, 3 frutas, 5 barras de cereal, 3 garrafas e meia de água e um refrigerante. Já que não sabemos quanto tempo vamos focar aqui é melhor comer apenas o suficiente pra termos energia. - Alguns começaram a protestar. - Olha eu também gostaria de ter uma refeição decente, mas agora não dá. Temos que ser cuidadosos e práticos. - Pegou as frutas e as dividiu para que cada um ganhasse um pedaço de cada fruta. - Vamos começar pelo que é mais provável estragar primeiro e vamos dividir a lata de refrigerante. Ao meu ver a água é mais importante e precisamos economizar.

Dito e feito, cada um pegou sua parte e começou a comer a mísera refeição, tentando saborear o pouco que tinha. Amanda ajudava Bruno com a dele já que o rapaz sentia dor.

\- Aqui, pode ficar com meu pedaço de maçã.

\- Amanda…

\- Relaxa, André. Você sabe que eu como pouco.

Sabendo que não adiantaria insistir o irmão mais velho terminou suas uvas e pegou o guaraná de Guilherme para dar um gole, mas antes que levasse a bebida à boca ouviu um som vindo de fora. Todos sabiam que tipo de som era, qualquer um que já viu filmes de ação sabe como é o barulho de um tiro. Pela frequência parecia uma metralhadora, disparava sem parar e quando parava rapidamente voltava. Isso continuou por uns 5 minutos até parar e não se repetir mais, não parecia muito longe, talvez à alguns quarteirões da faculdade.

\- Acha que é nosso cavaleiro de armadura e cavalo? - Perguntou Guilherme à André.

\- Espero que sim, só torça pra que não seja um ogro atacando viajantes.

\- Que? - Perguntou Isa com um olhar confuso.

\- É, ficou mais legal na minha cabeça. Ignorem. - Disse dando alguns goles no refrigerante.

\- O que você não tem de criatividade tem de beleza. Ah é, nem isso você tem. - Disse Amanda rindo.

\- Ah cala a boca. Enfim é melhor irmos dormir. Talvez amanhã a situação, pelo menos aqui na faculdade, esteja melhor e conseguiremos sair. - Disse se levantando e se aproximando de Bruno. - Se sente melhor depois de comer?

\- Um pouco. Obrigado. - Disse enxugando o suor da testa.

\- Não foi nada, descansa agora. Vamos tentar conseguir ajuda pra você amanhã.

Usando casacos como cobertor e mochilas como travesseiro, todos se ajeitaram no chão ou juntando as mesas para dormir. André guardou a comida em uma mochila vazia e deixou do lado de sua cabeça; não achava que alguém tentaria roubar, mas Danilo e o Professor Kaique não paravam de encarar a comida com um brilho nos olhos. Deitou no chão abraçado com Ana usando a blusa de malha verde xadrez da irmã como cobertor, seus amigos estavam todos em sua volta; Amanda e Murilo estavam abraçados em posição fetal de conchinha de frente para ele, Isa e Guilherme estavam deitados perto da parede e Rodrigo estava deitado em cima de duas mesas. Com exceção de Rodrigo e Bruno, todos estavam deitados pelo chão da sala, alguns embaixo da mesa mas todos próximos um do outro com exceção do professor que manteve distância de todos.

\- Será que outros países também estão assim? - Perguntou Amanda.

\- Por que? Preocupada com seus animes? - Disse Murilo sabendo o quanto a namorada gostava dos desenhos.

\- Com certeza, ainda quero saber se o Luffy vai encontrar o One Piece. - Respondeu fazendo os amigos em volta rirem.

\- Você tem que checar suas prioridades, principalmente agora. - Disse Isa com um sorriso.

\- Mas não é isso, é que… era pra você estar pousando em Orlando agora. - Disse olhando para o irmão. - Se isso estiver acontecendo lá também o que teria acontecido? O aeroporto estaria cheio deles? Teria algum no avião? - Perguntou sem esperar uma resposta. - Ainda bem que os voos foram cancelados. Não sei o que faria sem você aqui.

\- Bem, eu também não sei o que faria sem você do meu lado. Quem mais faria piadas terríveis que nem as suas? - Disse dando um sorriso. - Vamos ficar bem. Vamos proteger uns aos outros. 

Lançando um sorriso ao irmão Amanda fechou os olhos e se aconchegou nos braços de Murilo tentando encontrar o sono, nenhum deles conseguiria cair no sono imediatamente, mas o estresseos deixou exaustos. André deu um beijo na cabeça de Ana sussurrando um ‘Eu te amo’ que foi respondido pela mesma e passou a encarar o teto. Não sabia o que os esperaria no próximo dia, mas desejava que fosse melhor.

* * *

André achou que acordaria ao som de helicópteros vindo resgatá-los, com um trocadilho idiota da irmã, com a voz gentil da namorada ou até mesmo com um argumento entre Danilo e qualquer um da sala, mas nada disso o despertou. Foram estranhos sons abafados. Era um som familiar. Não eram palavras ou algum objeto caindo, parecia mais um… grunhido. Lembrou de ouvir o mesmo som no dia anterior, vindo da boca daquelas… daquelas coisas.

Ao notar o que era abriu os olhos e se levantou num pulo, acordando Ana.

\- André?... o que…

O moreno não prestou atenção nas palavras carregadas de sono da namorada, focava apenas no rapaz que antes estava deitado na mesa mal conseguindo respirar de dor segurando o braço ferido e que agora estava de pé com o braço esticado pronto para agarrar Rodrigo, seus olhos esbranquiçados e a boca aberta reproduzindo o som que aterrorizava suas vidas agora.

\- RODRIGO CUIDADO! - Gritou André colocando os braços nos ombros de Bruno, ou o que era ele, afastando-o.

O grito acordou os outros que ao verem a cena se assustaram e por reflexo se afastaram dos dois. André tentava agora fugir do dentes do monstro que estavam cada vez mais próximos do seu rosto até que o mesmo foi atingido por uma cadeira e caiu no chão. Viu então Amanda segurando com dificuldade a cadeira de ferro para atacar o monstro de novo, Murilo notou a dificuldade dela e tirou a cadeira de suas mãos a levantando como se fosse de papelão.

\- Bruno? Bruno! - Tentou chamar em vão o garoto que se levantava em direção a Murilo agora.

Antes que conseguisse por os dois pés no chão o moreno bateu com a cadeira nele novamente, atingindo sua cabeça. Dessa vez ele não se levantou mais e uma poça de sangue se formava em sua volta. O professor, Danilo e Isa não conseguiram segurar o pouco de comida que tinham no estômago e vomitaram com a visão. Se aproximando cuidadosamente, André notou que a cabeça de Bruno tinha uma ferida funda o bastante para chegar ao cérebro, causada pela força que Murilo usou para acertá-lo.

\- Está… morto? - Perguntou Sasha.

\- Acho que sim. - Respondeu André cutucando o corpo se certificando de que não se mexia mais.

\- Como um deles entrou? A porta tá fechada!

\- Não tá vendo que é o Bruno? Ele se transformou em um deles enquanto dormíamos.

\- Então isso que dizer…

\- As mordidas. - Confirmou André. - As mordidas nos infectam. Se for mordido você vira um deles.

Todos ficaram lá parados encarando o cadáver e tentando entender que bastava uma mordida para virar um monstro. Para perder controle do próprio corpo e sair atacando qualquer um que visse pelo caminho. Para morrer e nunca mais voltar.


	6. Medidas necessárias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora, provas e trabalhos finais, sabe como é né? A partir de agora vai ser mais rápido.

Ninguém conseguiu dormir pelo resto da noite. Levaram o corpo de Bruno para o canto da sala e o cobriram com um casaco, mas depois tiveram que jogá-lo pela janela por causa do cheiro. Murilo finalmente havia parado de tremer e, graças à Amanda, entendeu que o que fez era necessário. Era difícil deixar de ver aquilo como um ser humano, para o moreno ele havia tirado uma vida ao observar o sangue escorrer do corpo imóvel, mas sua namorada repetiu pelo resto da noite que aquele não era mais o Bruno e que não dava pra considerar aquilo humano. Era o que ela dizia não só para Murilo, mas para si mesma também, a possibilidade de que eles teriam que matar aquelas coisas a partir de agora era grande se eles quisessem sobreviver. Quando o sol começou a subir eles dividiram o pacote de bolacha e tomaram o mínimo de água que conseguiram, que no final foi quase uma garrafa inteira. A cada hora que passava André ficava mais e mais nervoso se perguntando quando o resgate chegaria. Ou mesmo se chegaria. Não queria desesperar as pessoas com a ideia de que talvez foram abandonados, mas disse que deveriam fazer alguma coisa além de esperar.

Passou o dia inteiro tentando convencer as pessoas que o melhor era sair da sala pra pelo menos procurarem por mais comida, mas todos estavam assustados demais, Amanda e Murilo sendo os únicos que concordavam com ele. A noite chegou mais uma vez, devagar demais pra alguns e rápida demais pra outros, e mais uma parte da comida foi dividida. Não estando acostumados a comer tão pouco assim, a maioria reclamava da fome enquanto seus estômagos roncavam.

Quando a manhã chegou mais uma vez e o último pacote de bolacha foi dividido André resolveu tomar uma atitude mesmo que os outros não concordassem. Se lembrou dos acontecimentos de duas noites atrás, e por mais terrível que tenha sido eles conseguiram algumas informações. Sabiam agora que o vírus era passado por meio da mordida; que a transformação demorava pelo menos 8 horas, sendo que antes a pessoa tinha febre, dores e palidez o que fazia fácil de distinguir uma pessoa normal de uma infectada; eles eram lentos, mas não fracos, talvez dependa do físico da pessoa;seu único objetivo era comer, ainda não sabia se era apenas pessoas ou qualquer tipo de ser vivo; e havia uma forma de pará-los: um ataque forte o suficiente para afetar o cérebro. O fato de serem lentos o acalmava já que assim seria fácil fugir de um deles, mas contra vários seria mais difícil, se tivesse uma arma suas chances aumentavam.

\- Tá pensando no que? - Perguntou Amanda vendo o rosto concentrado do irmão.

\- Precisamos de mais comida, pra isso precisamos sair e ir até a cantina da faculdade.

\- Sair? Você tá maluco? - Disse Ana ouvindo a conversa. - Não sabemos quantos deles tem lá fora.

\- Exatamente, não sabemos. Já pensou que talvez não tenha nenhum deles aqui nesse andar? Mesmo com a gritaria da outra noite ninguém veio bater na nossa porta. É nossa chance.

\- O que? Nossa chance de ser mordido e virar uma daquelas coisas? Nem pensar, já concordamos que o melhor é esperar aqui. - Disse Danilo.

\- O André tá certo. Não sabemos quando ou se o resgate vai chegar, a comida tá acabando e a cantina tá cheia, é só levarmos algumas mochilas e enquanto uma ou duas pessoas pegam a comida outros dois ficam protegendo eles. - Disse Murilo.

\- Proteger como? Tudo bem um ou dois, mas o que fazemos se tiver cheio deles lá em baixo?

\- Criamos uma distração. - Disse Amanda como se fosse óbvio. - Tem a escada da frente que leva até a catraca e a escada de trás que é mais perto da cantina. Se alguém for pra da frente e atrair os errantes pra longe da cantina o caminho fica livre.

\- Errantes? - Perguntou Guilherme sem entender.

\- É sabe, errantes porque eles são… errados e tal. Mais fácil de falar do que infectados.

\- Não é não.

\- É sim. Tenta falar 5 vezes rápido cada um.

\- Gente! Foco aqui. - Pediu André. - Ok, essa é uma boa idéia até, o problema é que não sabemos quantos _errantes_ \- Viu Amanda levantar o punho sorrindo. - tem nas escadas. Sabemos que eles tem uma fraqueza: um golpe na cabeça. Se vamos sair precisamos ter algum tipo de arma, revirem a sala por algo assim.

\- Arma? Mas… aí estaríamos matando pessoas. - Disse Sasha.

\- Vocês todos viram, depois que se transforma você deixa de ser uma pessoa. Vira só um monstro que devora tudo pela frente. - Todos ficaram quietos enquanto absorviam as palavras do moreno. - Enquanto o resgate não chega precisamos nos preparar, tomar medidas e sobreviver. Primeiro precisamos de armas pra lutar contra eles. Vamos lá.

Como foi ordenado os alunos começaram a remexer em cadeiras e mesas para tentar encontrar uma arma, o único que não se mexeu foi o homem que não viam mais necessidade de chamar de professor.

\- Isso inclui você Kaique. - Disse Rodrigo virando uma das mesas de lado.

\- Pra que? Não é como se eu fosse lá fora. - Disse com indiferença.

\- Ah é? Vamos fazer assim, já que não vai ajudar não vai receber nenhuma comida. Que tal? - Disse Isa cansada com a inutilidade do homem.

\- O que?! Vocês não podem fazer isso! Deveriam me respeitar!

\- Respeito é merecido e que eu saiba você não fez merda nenhuma até agora pra merecer. Muito pelo contrário na verdade.

\- É melhor começar a ajudar se quiser comer. - Disse Amanda arrancando o suporte de metal para giz e apagador de lousa.

Com o rosto vermelho de raiva Kaique se levando e começou a revirar sua bolsa, era óbvio que estava fingindo ajudar, mas pelo menos não estava sentado sem fazer nada. Quando algum deles encontrava algo que daria pra usar como arma deixavam em cima da mesa e quando acabaram foram dar uma olhada no que tinham, se impressionando com algumas das armas. A maioria eram pernas de mesas e cadeiras, mas outros foram mais criativos e usando fita adesiva colaram lâminas de tesoura nas pontas. Um deles, provavelmente do Guilherme, era uma régua de quase um metro em forma de T usada bastante em arquitetura, mas tinha lascas enormes de madeira grudadas nas pontas. Murilo arrancou uma das pernas de metal da cadeira e, ninguém sabia como, desentortou deixando apenas a ponta em forma de espiral. Amanda afiou uma das pontas do suporte de metal raspando na parede e cobriu a haste com bastante fita crepe para não cortar as mãos. André pegou um dos bastões de madeira.

\- Ok, eu e mais 3 pessoas vamos sair e checar o corredor, da forma mais rápida que conseguirmos vamos nos livrar dos infe- desculpa, errantes nesse andar. Eu vou chamar a atenção deles pra longe da escada da cantina.

\- André, deixa que eu faço. Você é praticamente o professor Xavier. - Disse Murilo.

\- Se vocês dois vão, eu também vou. - Disse Amanda para os dois que não conseguiram nem começar a protestar antes de serem interrompidos. - Nem comecem a falar! Até parece que vou deixar vocês dois irem lá sozinhos, até porque quem vai fazer a distração sou eu.

\- Nem fudendo! - Exclamou André.

\- Me escuta! Eu tenho muito menos chances de ser agarrada por um deles, sou menor e mais ágil do que vocês.

\- Eu não vou deixar você se arriscar assim. - Disse Murilo.

\- Bem, a ideia foi minha, então eu tenho direito de escolher o que vou fazer.

\- Para de agir como criança Amanda, eu- André tentou dizer antes de ser interrompido.

\- Você não pode me proteger o tempo todo, uma hora eu tenho que saber me virar. Confia em mim, por favor. - Disse para o irmão com um semblante sério.

\- Argh! Você nunca vai deixar de ser teimosa, né? Ok, você vai distrair eles enquanto eu e Murilo pegamos a comida. Ainda precisamos de mais uma pessoa pra nos proteger. Disse passando os olhos por todos da sala esperando alguém se voluntariar.

\- Merda. Eu vou! - Disse Danilo pra surpresa de todos.

\- Uh… Tem certeza? - Perguntou André estranhando a atitude do rapaz.

\- Tenho que ser útil de alguma forma, né?

\- Meu deus Danilo, você foi mordido? A fome tá fazendo você delirar? Estresse pós-traumático? - Disse Amanda colocando a mão na testa do garoto.

\- Vai se foder, só não quero me sentir culpado de não fazer nada. - Disse dando um tapa na mão da morena.

\- Muito bem, então depois de liberar o caminho até as escadas Amanda vai atrair os errantes pra longe da cantina e eu e Murilo vamos pegar o máximo de comida que conseguirmos enquanto Danilo protege a gente. Rodrigo, você fica na porta e só abre quando ouvir eu chamar seu nome Ok? - Explicou André.

\- Mas e se vocês forem cercados? - Perguntou Ana.

\- A gente dá um jeito, entramos em outra sala ou algo assim. Não vão atrás da gente, esperem até voltarmos. - Rodrigo assentiu com um olhar preocupado. - Não devemos demorar muito, no máximo 15 minutos.

Foram em direção a porta empunhando as armas e com as mochilas penduradas nos ombros. Ana foi até o namorado e lhe deu um beijo pedindo para que ele tomasse cuidado e desejando boa sorte, Amanda e Murilo também deram um beijo.

\- Toma cuidado, ok? - Disse Murilo acariciando as bochechas da namorada.

\- Você também. Afinal ainda preciso conhecer minha sogra, né? - Disse Amanda fazendo-o rir.

\- Verdade, ela tá doida pra te conhecer. Eu devia ter marcado um jantar antes… - Disse em um sussurro.

\- Fazemos um banquete assim que sairmos daqui e encontrarmos eles, ok? - Respondeu recebendo um sorriso de volta.

\- Todos prontos? - Todos assentiram com olhares determinados. - Vamos lá.


	7. Primeira expedição

<https://luisajuliani.tumblr.com/post/189411538998/luisajuliani-works-archive-of>

* * *

Depois que a porta foi fechada os quatro jovens ficaram imóveis e em silêncio, empunhando suas armas esperando a qualquer hora serem atacados por um deles. Para a surpresa deles o corredor estava vazio, uma mancha vermelha escura cobrindo parte do grafite na parede que André vira antes. Sem tirar os olhos da passagem que levava até o segundo corredor sussurrou aos outros o mais baixo possível.

\- Vamos devagar e sem fazer barulho. esperem até eu ver como está o próximo corredor. - Sussurrou aos outros três que apenas assentiram.

Andando lentamente até a borda da parede, André espiou o corredor e viu um errante. Pela idade parecia ser um professor, estava encarando a parede e um de seus braços do cotovelo pra baixo estava faltando. Não estava tão longe, conseguiria matá-lo sem que ele percebesse. Fez um sinal de espera para os outros e se preparou segurando mais forte ainda a perna da mesa. Respirou fundo uma, duas, tês vezes e então correu até o monstro e com toda força bateu com a arma em sua cabeça. O barulho de ossos quebrando foi perturbador, mas a criatura caiu no chão e não se moveu mais. O encarou por mais alguns segundos para confirmar que estava morto e então chamou os outros. Chegando até a borda novamente espiou p espaço onde os banheiros, elevador e escada estavam e viu quatro deles, dois mais perto de onde estavam e os outros dois mais próximos à janela. 

\- Eu e o Danilo pegamos os dois mais perto do elevador. Amanda e Murilo vocês tomam conta dos que estão na janela. - Disse André para seus companheiros que acenaram.

Todos se prepararam e assim que André deu o sinal correram até os errantes. Por estarem mais perto André e Danilo não tiveram problema em acertar as criaturas que não tiveram tempo de reagir, assim que ouviram o barulho os errantes mais próximos à janela se viraram e começaram andar. Murilo imediatamente bateu com a arma de metal em sua cabeça matando-o, Amanda esperou que o outro se aproximasse um pouco e mirando em seu olho e respirando fundo fincou a lança improvisada no monstro puxando de volta enquantoele caia. Danilo levou uma mão até a boca tentando não enjoar com a visão e o cheiro.

\- Uau, isso foi... melhor do que eu esperava. - Disse Amanda.

\- São burros e lentos demais pra reagir, não vamos ter problemas assim. - Disse Danilo cutucando um deles.

\- Mas se tiver muitos deles seria quase impossível matá-los. - Disse André olhando as duas escadas. - Ok, pelo menos o primeiro lance de escadas estão vazios. Assim que eles começarem a andar em direção às catracas nós vamos até a cantina e pegamos o máximo de comida que conseguirmos. Lembra que você só precisa chamar a atenção deles Amanda, não faça nenhuma idiotice.

\- Eu? Fazer algo estúpido? Nunca. - Disse brincando, mas parou ao ver as feições sérias do irmão e do namorado. - Não se preocupa, não vou dar uma de herói. Prometo.

\- Ok, então vamos lá. Boa sorte, te amo. - Respondeu o irmão.

\- Também te amo.

\- Te amo, toma cuidado. - Disse Murilo beijando mais uma vez Amanda.

\- Também te amo.

\- E eu?

\- Você não. - Respondeu ao Danilo indo até as escadas.

Assim como Amanda os garotos foram até a escada oposta e começaram a descer observando atentamente. Estavam apenas no segundo andar, mas a descida foi tão lenta e cautelosa que parecia que haviam descido dez andares. Tiveram que matar alguns errantes pelo caminho e tomar cuidado ao passar pela porta de acesso ao primeiro andar, mas conseguiram não chamar atenção. Quando chegaram no térreo viram pelo menos 15 deles, alguns parados e outros andando em direções randômicas. Se esconderam atrás da parede e esperaram até que Amanda começasse a distração, a cantina logo à frente composta por um balção com a vitrine contendo lanches e salgados e atrás alguns armários e geladeira de bebidas. Em poucos segundos ouviram um barulho alto vindo das catracas e imediatamente os errantes começaram a segui-lo, esticando seus braços e grunhido enquanto caminhavam.

Assim que o caminho estava livre os três garotos correram até a parte de trás do balção e começaram a encher as mochilas. Um dos errantes que ficou para trás os percebeu e começou a se aproximar, Danilo esperando por ele com sua arma em mãos. As mochilas estavam quase cheias quando André sem querer esbarrou em uma das xícaras em cima do balção e ela se espatifou no chão, o barulho imediatamente atraindo mais deles.

\- Merda! Temos que ir, não consigo dar conta de todos! - Disse Danilo acertando um.

\- Murilo! Vamos! - Disse André puxando o moreno até a escada.

Os três começaram a subir a escada ao pulos criando distância entre eles e as criaturas. Quando chegaram ao primeiro andar André de repente sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça que fez sua visão ficar turva e seu corpo cair.

\- Puta merda! Vocês são humanos!

Quando sua visão voltou ao normal se deparou com um rapaz asiático com um tripé de câmera nas mãos. Sentiu algo molhado escorrer pelo rosto e quando levou a mão ao lugar que doía viu sangue escorrer entre seus dedos.

\- Não temos tempo pra isso! Eles estão vindo! - Disse Murilo pegando a mochila de André. - Ajuda ele Danilo!

\- M-me desculpa, eu-

\- Deixa pra depois, vamos! - Disse Danilo puxando André pelos braços.

Os quatro subiram até o segundo andar, Danilo forçando André a mover, e começaram a ir em direção à sala.

\- A… Amanda, ela- André tentava dizer enquanto segurava a cabeça.

\- Ela é teimosa demais pra morrer, jaja ela aparece! Vai porra! - Disse Daniloo empurrando.

Quando chegaram na porta Murilo gritou para Rodrigo que imediatamente a abriu. Assim que entrou ele jogou as mochilas no chão e saiu correndo pela porta de novo, Danilo levou André, que ainda estava zonzo, até uma das cadeiras e tirou sua camisa para estancar o sangramento.

\- O que aconteceu?! Ele foi… - Perguntou Ana indo ao lado do namorado.

\- Não, não é uma mordida. Essa besta aqui acertou ele com um tripé. - Disse Danilo.

\- Foi mal cara, achei que fosse um dos lezados. - Disse o garoto.

\- Lezados? Afinal, quem é você? - Disse Isa ajudando Danilo.

\- Sou o Igor, eu e meu amigo-

Foi interrompido ao ouvir um grito contínuo vindo do corredor, ficando mais e mais alto. De repente Amanda passou correndo pela porta ainda gritando sendo seguida por Murilo, que fechou a porta assim que entrou. Amanda bateu palma e deu um grito desnecessariamente alto.

\- Isso aí porra! Chupa bando de cuzões! - Gritou esticando os braços. - Conseguimos! Quer dizer, com total respeito à todas as vidas inocentes que foram perdidas, meus pêsames e tal, mas- Parou de falar assim que viu o irmão, seu sorriso desaparecendo e seus olhos se arregalando. - Puta merda André! O que aconteceu?! Meu deus, não me diga q-

\- Não, foi esse puto que acertou ele achando que era um errante. - Respondeu Danilo novamente.

Amanda olhou para o garoto com uma raiva nos olhos que nenhum dos amigos havia visto antes.

\- Qual é a porra do seu problema?! Podia ter matado ele! - Gritou se aproximando dele.

\- Já pedi desculpa! Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu tava assustado, eu e meu amigo tentamos sair e-e… eles pegaram ele… destroçaram ele bem na minha frente. - A raiva da morena diminuiu ao ouvir o rapaz. - Me deixa ajudar, meu pai é médico e me ensinou algumas coisas.

Amanda não respondeu, apenas se virou e foi até o irmão apoiando a mão em seu ombro. Igor se aproximou e, lançando um olhar como se pedisse permissão, pegou a cabeça de André afastando os fios de cabelo para ver a ferida.

\- O corte é profundo, mas não muito grande. Vou precisar dar pontos, alguém tem linha e agulha? - Perguntou o rapaz para a sala.

\- Eu tenho. - Disse Guilherme atraindo olhares confusos. - Que foi? Minha mãe gosta de costurar, então eu ajudo ela.

\- Ok, tem água limpa? Coloca num copo ou qualquer recipiente pra mim. Preciso que você fique conversando com ele ok? Não deixa ele desmaiar. - Disse para Amanda, que puxou uma cadeira para encarar o irmão.

\- Ei mano? Conseguimos, tirando a sua cabeça sendo partida no meio a expedição foi quase um sucesso. - Disse enquanto Igor jogava água no corte por de traz, fazendo o irmão se curvar devido à dor.

\- S-sim… e eu achando que você que faria uma cagada. - Disse dando uma risada.

\- Pois é, parece que o jogo virou não é mesmo?

\- Sim, junto com o mundo.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre diferentes assuntos; memórias de infância, assuntos da faculdade, a situação fodida em que o mundo estava, e por aí vai. Murilo arrumou os alimentos em cima de três mesas chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente de Kaique que tentou pegar um salgado antes de ser duramente repreendido por Isa. A situação estava menos desesperadora agora que tinham comida, mas todos sabiam que a qualquer momento as coisas poderiam piorar.


	8. Saindo da gaiola

Num piscar de olhos 1 mês havia se passado. Mais confiantes depois da primeira expedição o grupo de sobreviventes começou a sair mais tentando liberar os corredores e procurar por mais alunos. Cinco dias depois da primeira vez que saíram a energia desligou e os geradores da faculdade foram ativados atraindo os mortos-vivos até o último andar do prédio. Não querendo desperdiçar a oportunidade o grupo conseguiu bloquear as portas das escadas que davam acesso ao quarto e quinto andar onde a maior parte do errantes estava. Depois de matar os poucos que ficaram para trás eles conseguiram finalmente sair daquela sala e vagar pelo resto da faculdade sem se preocuparem. A cantina tinha comida o suficiente pra durar por meses e as catracas impediam a entrada de qualquer errante que acabasse passando pelos portões.

A cabeça de André já estava bem melhor, Ana e Amanda ficavam de olho nele o tempo todo pra que não se esforçasse demais e abrisse os pontos. Ele se tornou um líder para o grupo sem que ninguém precisasse falar, quando dava uma ordem todos faziam sem questionar, exceto Kaique que resmungava e passava a maior parte do tempo sem ajudar, mas era melhor assim. Amanda estava sempre do lado do irmão ajudando nas decisões, estavam mais unidos do que antes sempre apoiando um ao outro. Murilo e Guilherme eram basicamente os engenheiros do grupo criando novas armas e utensílios com os equipamentos e objetos que Danilo, Ana e Isa encontravam pela faculdade. Rodrigo encontrou mais câmeras e equipamentos no estúdio de fotografia e passou a documentar o dia a dia do grupo, escrevendo em cadernos como estava o clima entre as pessoas, novas ferramentas que encontraram, como estavam as reservas de comida entre outras coisas. Usava a câmera instantânea da faculdade pra ajudar a catalogar e fazia “entrevistas” com as pessoas.

\- Já faz quase um mês desde o surto. Quais são seus pensamentos agora? Tem as mesmas preocupações de antes ou não? - Perguntou Rodrigo enquanto arrumava o foco da filmadora.

\- Bem, não estou mais assustado como antes, mas não sei como minha família está. - Respondeu Murilo coçando a barba rala. - Da última vez que falamos eles estavam bem, você sabe que meu pai tem um tipo de abrigo pra se alguma merda acontecesse, mas não faço ideia de como estão agora.

\- Você quer tentar sair, né? Ouvi você falando com André.

\- Sim. Sei que minha casa é longe, mas não consigo dormir direito sabendo que algo pode ter acontecido. Quero muito ver a Maitê.

\- Sua irmã mais nova?

\- É, foi aniversário dela semana passada. Eu só… desculpa cara, posso fazer isso depois?

\- Claro, sem problema. - Disse Rodrigo parando a gravação e desligando a câmera.

Murilo agradeceu e se levantou olhando ao redor. O térreo era composto pela cantina, uma área com mesas, um corredor com três salas e a biblioteca. A maioria das pessoas ficava por lá pra descansar e conversar, uma das salas do corredor servia de oficina pra ele e Guilherme e as salas nos andares de cima eram como dormitórios. Começou a andar em direção à biblioteca sabendo que era lá que sua namorada estaria, provavelmente desenhando. Passou pelas pessoas que conversavam sobre assuntos variados, focou nas 6 pessoas que encontraram em uma das salas do terceiro andar, 5 alunos e a professora que lembrava se chamar Elisa. Ela e Kaique ficavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, talvez porque fossem os únicos adultos do grupo, mas pelo menos ela era mais amigável e prestativa do que ele. Entrando na biblioteca e indo até as duas mesas do fundo viu a morena sentada debruçada sobre o caderno de desenho. Ela tirou os olhos do caderno ao notar alguém próximo e deu um sorriso ao ver o namorado.

\- Oi amor, como você tá? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou fechando o caderno.

\- Não é nada, só… - Disse se sentando na cadeira do lado. - To com saudade da minha família.

\- Eu sei, notei que você não anda dormindo direito.

\- Te acordei? Desculpa.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, deve ser difícil mesmo já que vocês são bem unidos. - Disse Entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

\- E você? Não tá preocupada com seus pais? Você nunca fala deles.

\- Bem, não me lembro da minha mãe. Ela foi embora quando eu tinha uns 4 anos e meu pai… nunca fomos muito próximos.

\- Mas você não pensa como ele está agora?

\- … não se preocupa, andei falando com o André sobre tentarmos sair com um dos carros da garagem. - Disse sem responder a pergunta.

\- Mas ele não disse que é muito arriscado? - Perguntou sem insistir na pergunta anterior.

\- Sim, mas até ele sabe que uma hora ou outra precisamos sair. Lembra dos tiros que ouvimos dois dias atrás? Talvez seja finalmente os militares, afinal deve ser difícil vasculhar cada canto de São Paulo por sobreviventes.

\- Talvez. Se eles estão perto podem me levar até meu bairro. - Disse mais animado.

\- A esperança é a última que morre, certo? Aliás, você viu o André por aí? De manhã ele disse que queria me ver agora à tarde.

\- Aqui no térreo não, acho que ele tá lá em cima. E é melhor eu ir na oficina ver o que o Guilherme tá fazendo.

Os dois se levantaram e depois que Amanda pegou seu caderno e o estojo eles saíram da biblioteca. Murilo foi pra oficina e Amanda foi até as escadas que levavam até o segundo andar onde o “quarto” de André ficava. Chegando até a sala em frente ao elevador a morena ouviu um barulho vindo de lá. Não pensou duas vezes ao abrir a porta.

\- André? O que você queri-

Amanda parou de falar, fechou a porta e começou a andar rapidamente de volta até a escada. Quando chegou ao térreo foi em direção à Igor que estava sentado em uma mesa conversando com Sasha.

\- Cadê minha lança? - Perguntou apressada.

\- Sua… lança? Pra que? - Perguntou sem entender.

\- Pra furar meus olhos. Vi coisas que não podem ser desvistas.

\- Que? O que você-

\- Amanda! Ei! Pera aí! - Gritou André surgindo da escada e correndo até a irmã mais nova com os cabelos bagunçados e os botões da blusa social desalinhados. - Olha, foi mal, é que-

\- Foi mal? Você me traumatizou pelo resto da vida! Não é uma imagem que eu simplesmente esqueço assim!

\- Ah qual é? Fala como se você nunca transasse.

\- Claro que transo, mas não no meio da tarde quando eu sei que minha querida irmãzinha pode aparecer já que EU que chamei ela! - Disse dramaticamente. - Cade minha lança? Meus olhos ainda estão ardendo.

\- Meu deus, para de drama e vem comigo. - Disse André pegando o pulso da irmã e a puxando para a escada.

Enquanto subiam eles passaram por Ana que estava com a roupa toda amassada e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas para a amiga. Revirando os olhos Amanda apenas continuou a seguir o irmão que a levou até o terceiro andar e foi até uma das janelas que tinha uma plataforma de acesso. Depois de passarem por ela e subirem na plataforma André apontou em direção à rua.

\- Ali ó, tá vendo aquilo?

Amanda espremeu os olhos e enxergou uma fina fumaça vermelha no meio do céu azul.

\- É a mesma fumaça de cinco dias atrás…

\- E está mais perto, acho que são eles. Os militares. - Disse André com um sorriso. - Finalmente vamos ser resgatados.

\- Não acha estranho que as duas primeiras eram verdes e das últimas vezes é só vermelha?

\- Deve ser como indentificam se a área tem sobreviventes. O que importa é que estão chegando perto e provavelmente vão nos levar pra um campo de refugiados.

\- Tomara que eles tenham chuveiro, eu tenho que lavar o cabelo e você fazer essa barba, tá estranho.

\- Eu gosto da barba. - Disse passando a mão na bochecha. - Ah, outra coisa. Até eles chegarem aqui devíamos limpar o estacionamento e fechar os portões pra evitar que mais errantes entrem.

\- É uma boa, vai facilitar. E também poderíamos tentar encontrar os pais do Murilo? - Disse Amanda afinando a voz ao fim da pergunta.

\- Olha, eu sei que eu disse que sim antes, mas agora que podemos ser resgatados a qualquer momento acho melhor ficarmos aqui.

\- Por favor André, ele não dorme nem come direito á semanas de tão preocupado que tá.

\- A casa deles fica uns 10 quarteirões de distância, podemos até não ver nenhum errante na rua aqui, mas e se estiver infestado lá?

\- O que você faria? Se estivesse no lugar dele? E se eu estivesse em outro Estado quando isso acontecesse? - Perguntou fazendo o irmão se calar. - As ruas estão quase sem carro nenhum, é só pegarmos um do estacionamento e dirigir até lá. Se estiver cheio de errantes conseguimos voltar sem problemas. Eu, você, Murilo e Rodrigo, o que acha?

\- Por que o Rodrigo?

\- Por que ele deve tar doido pra tirar fotos lá de fora por mais mórbido que esteja.

O moreno olhou para a fumaça vermelha mais uma vez e ponderou. A casa de Murilo ficava na direção oposta, então se fossem não topariam com os militares e se demorassem eles poderiam perde-los e, mais importante, perder o único lugar seguro que tinham. Se lembrou das olheiras profundas no rosto do moreno, a palidez que as tornavam mais perceptíveis e como ajeitava a calça a cada minuto para que não caíssem. Se estivesse longe de Amanda nesse inferno por 1 mês também estaria morrendo de preocupação, sabia que todos estavam assim com seus familiares. Sabia que alguns tinham esperança de reencontrar suas famílias e outros que já aceitaram que provavelmente estavam mortos, Ana e Guilherme já achavam que o pior havia acontecido com suas famílias; Rodrigo, Isa e alguns outros estavam esperançosos imaginando seus pais e irmãos sãos e salvos em um abrigo. Era arriscado sair, mas se estivesse no lugar dele…

\- Tá bom, vamos até a casa do Murilo. - Viu a irmã dar um sorriso e abrir a boca, mas a interrompeu antes que falasse. - Mas vamos ser rápidos; vamos direto pra casa dele, encontramos os pais e a irmã dele, pegamos qualquer mantimentos que eles tiverem lá e voltamos. Só to deixando porque ele é meu amigo e seu namorado, se os outros começarem a exigir o mesmo vou negar e você vai ter que me ajudar a explicar.

\- Claro! Sim, com certeza! Valeu André, te amo! Vou lá avisar ele. - Disse Amanda correndo até a janela.

\- Espera! Antes temos que limpar o estacionamento. Faremos isso amanhã e se der tempo à tarde nós vamos, ok?

\- Ok, ok. Vou avisar aos outros. Obrigada. Ah, aliás… seu zíper tá aberto. - Disse antes de passar pela janela e correr pelo corredor.

André olhou pra baixo e fechou o zíper com as bochechas coradas de vergonha. Olhou uma última vez a fumaça que começava a desaparecer e seguiu a irmã.

* * *

\- Lembrem de manter a formação! Não deixem eles passarem por vocês! - André gritou para os outros.

Depois que Amanda explicou aos outros que livrariam o estacionamento de errantes eles decidiram quem ajudaria. Alguns ainda estavam hesitantes em mata-los, seja por nojo ou medo, então André, Amanda, Murilo, Danilo, Ana e Guilherme estavam agora lado à lado com suas armas em mãos matando qualquer errante que se aproximasse. Usaram essa mesma técnica para limpar os outros andares; ficar um do lado do outro para impedir que um deles passasse e quando estivessem próximos o suficiente o matavam. Rodrigo ficou com a tarefa de correr até o portão de acesso da garagem e fechar para evitar a entrada de mais deles, os que já estavam dentro eram lentos demais para pegá-lo. Os 20 errantes que perambulavam pelo estacionamento caíram para apenas 5 e Murilo correu até cada um deles desferindo golpes certeiros na cabeça.

\- Murilo! Eu disse pra manter a formação!

\- Eram só 5! Eu to bem, não se preocupa.

\- Correr e abandonar o grupo pode acabar matando um de nós!

\- Calma André, foi só dessa vez. - Disse Amanda.

\- Não importa! E se ele-

\- Quanto mais rápido terminarmos isso mais rápido podemos buscar a família dele lembra?

André lembrou da promessa que fez e suspirou. Ainda era meio dia, teriam tempo o suficiente até o por do sol pra ir até a casa de Murilo e voltar, era óbvio que ele queria ir o quanto antes.

\- Pronto. Estacionamento limpo. Errantes mortos. Podemos ir? - O moreno perguntou ansioso.

\- …Sim, podemos. Ana pede pro pessoal ajudar a juntar os corpos e pegar a escada pra jogá-los por cima do portão. Melhor não arriscar. - Disse André pra namorada. - Rodrigo se prepara. Saímos daqui a pouco, assim que encontrarmos um jeito de ligar um dos carros.

\- Isso aqui ajuda?

Se virando, o líder encontrou Igor com uma chave em mãos.

\- Onde encontrou? É sua?

\- Era do meu amigo. É aquele preto. - Disse apontando pro carro perto do portão. - Tem meio tanque ainda, da pra ir sem problema.

\- Valeu Igor. Cuida das coisas por aqui, ok?

\- Ok, e você toma cuidado com a cabeça.

André foi até o carro e destravou as portas, viu alguns materiais no banco de trás e pediu para a irmã tirá-los. Viu Rodrigo indo até eles com uma mochila e a câmera instantânea no pescoço não conseguindo impedir que seus olhos revirassem. Quando olhou de volta para o carro viu Murilo e Amanda já sentados nos bancos de trás, Rodrigo sentando no do passageiro.

\- Muito bem, todos prontos? - Perguntou sentando no do motorista e colocando o sinto por instinto.

Todos acenaram e, dando um suspiro, André ligou o carro dando uma olhada pelo estacionamento e depois o portão. Ok, eles realmente iam fazer isso. Já estava nervoso sem nem ter feito o carro andar ainda. Sentiu uma mão ligeiramente trêmula em seu ombro e se virou.

\- Não tive a chance de dizer ainda, mas… obrigado por isso. - Disse Murilo com um sorriso.

André apenas sorriu de volta e depois de mais um suspiro fez o carro começar a se mover.


	9. Falsa esperança

O carro se movia cautelosamente pelas ruas estranhamente calmas, era o quarto quarteirão que passavam e ainda nenhum sinal de errantes. O único som presente era dos clicks da câmera de Rodrigo e as direções dadas por Murilo enquanto todos olhavam o que o caos de um mês atrás havia deixado. As ruas estavam totalmente desertas, as lojas tinham suas vitrines quebradas e seus produtos jogados pelo chão. Os poucos carros que encontravam pela ruas estavam capotados ou queimados, um deles tinha um esqueleto que fez Amanda virar o rosto para não passar mal, sem contar as manchas de sangue espalhadas pela calçada. Rodrigo era o único que não parecia abatido pela visão, tirando fotos e filmando os arredores. Murilo não parava de balançar as pernas, ansioso demais para se reencontrar com sua família chegando a pedir algumas vezes à André para ir mais rápido. O moreno negava dizendo que deveriam ser cautelosos, mas na verdade o que ele mais queria era acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Tinha um pressentimento ruim, por mais que as ruas estivessem vazias não conseguia deixar de sentir como se alguém os estivesse observando.

\- Sou só eu ou vocês também se sentem observados? - Amanda disse quebrando o silêncio.

\- Achei que era só eu. - Respondeu Murilo.

\- Eu também, talvez tenha outros sobreviventes nos prédios. - Disse André olhando pelas janelas dos prédios. - Agora viro à esquerda e vou reto, néMurilo?

\- Sim, assim que virar segue reto por mais três quadras e aí chagamos.

\- André, espera aí! - Gritou Rodrigo assustando o motorista e o fazendo frear.

\- Porra, o que foi?

Teve sua resposta assim que olhou pela janela do passageiro e se sentiu doente logo em seguida. Nenhum deles conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto que não parecia ter mais de 10 anos ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de uma mulher enfiando a mão no estômago da mulher e levando o intestino ensanguentado até a boca. Depois de arrancar um pedaço ele levantou seu rosto e olhou diretamente para eles, seus corações gelaram, era claro que o cadáver e ele eram mãe e filho. Rodrigo levantou as mãos trêmulas que seguravam a câmera para tirar uma foto enquanto Amanda enfiava a cabeça no pescoço de Murilo tentando segurar as lágrimas. André viu o garoto começar a se levantar e percebeu que precisavam sair dali. Voltando seus olhos para a estrada ele começou a acelerar e soltou a respiração sem perceber que estava segurando.

\- Vocês estão bem? Amanda? - Perguntou para a irmã.

\- … s-sim. To bem, não se preocupa. - Disse se afastando do namorado secando algumas lágrimas que caíram.

\- Essa foi a pior coisa que eu já vi na vida. - Disse o fotógrafo observando a foto se revelar.

\- Eu tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas ver tão de perto assim… Podemos por favor ir mais rápido?

\- Sim, vamos lá. - Disse André acelerando.

Conforme a distância diminuía o coração de Murilo batia mais e mais forte. Depois do que viram na rua ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar… não conseguia deixar de ver sua irmãzinha no lugar daquele garoto. E se algum deles tivesse sido mordido? E se… não. Ele não podia pensar nisso. Eles estavam bem. Eles tinham que estar bem. Sentiu uma mão agarrar gentilmente a sua e ao virar o rosto viu sua namorada oferecendo um sorriso. Ela tinha medo de dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas disse assim mesmo enquanto o carro estacionava.

\- Ok, vamos-Murilo espera aí! - André gritou sussurrando para o homem que saiu correndo do carro em direção à porta. - Mas que coisa, Amanda pode-

Parou de falar ao ver a irmã seguir o namorado para dentro da casa suspirando e dirigindo o olhar à Rodrigo.

\- Vamos garantir que tá tudo bem lá dentro. Rodrigo?

\- A porta tava aberta.

\- Que?

\- Você não deve ter visto porque tava parando o carro, mas a porta da casa tava aberta. Por isso o Murilo correu, os pais dele não deixariam a porta aberta com essas coisas aqui fora. - Rodrigo disse com um olhar assustado.

André sentiu o corpo gelar. Tinha duas possibilidades, e ele não gostava nem um pouco de uma delas. Tirando o sinto e escancarando a porta ele correu até a casa, ao abrir a porta viu um corredor longo com duas portas e uma que levava a um cômodo maior no fim. André ouviu alguns ruídos vido de lá e começou a andar lentamente até lá. No caminho olhou dentro do primeiro quarto à direita e podia dizer que era o de Murilo; viu a mesa cheia de marcadores e lápis com um compartimento lotado de papéis, um quadro de metal de pendurar fotos pregado à parede em cima da cama tinha várias fotos dele com os amigos e com Amanda, o armário estava com a porta aberta com as pilhas de roupas pretas caindo. Depois virou a cabeça e observou o quarto da esquerda que deveria ser o da irmã; a cama tinha colchas azul clara com o desenho de unicórnios com alguns ursinhos de pelúcia em cima, pendurados na parede onde ficava a mesa estavam alguns desenhos feitos co lápis de cor e o armário tinha vários adesivos na porta com as roupas todas dobradas. Um dos desenhos chamou a atenção de André por ser muito bem desenhado para uma criança fazer, era uma menina de armadura rosa contada em um unicórnio com uma espada na mão. Logo abaixo estava a assinatura de Murilo e um post-it com uma mensagem em lápis vermelho em baixo: “Do melhor irmão do mundo!♡”. Aquilo fez o coração de André apertar mais ainda, porque agora que estava mais próximo ao cômodo do fundo pode distinguir que os sons que ouvia eram de choros. Respirando fundo ele deu o último passo e finalmente viu a sala de estar e triste visão a sua frente.

Murilo estava ajoelhado soluçando de tanto chorar com a cabeça enfiada no peito de Amanda que o abraçava tentando controlar o próprio choro. Na frente deles do lado do sofá estavam três corpos esticados; o pai, a mãe e a irmãzinha de Murilo. Estavam todos de bruços com poças secas de sangue sob eles e André notou buracos de tiros na parte de trás da cabeça e nenhum sinal de mordidas.

\- P-por q-que?… Por-r qu-ue e-les… E-ela er-ra só u-uma c-criança… - Disse Murilo com a voz trêmula e se agarrando mais forte à Amanda.

\- Me desculpe Murilo… me desculpe… - Dizia a namorada sem saber o que mais poderia dizer para acalmar o namorado. - Quem faria algo assim?

\- André! - O moreno se virou e viu Rodrigo com a câmera na mão. - Você tem que- Meu deus… - Rodrigo parou de falar ao ver a cena. Instintivamente ele levou a câmera ao rosto, mas foi impedido por André.

\- Não é o melhor momento pra isso, ok? O que você ia me falar?

\- Ah sim. Vem ver isso.

Os dois foram até a porta de entrada e Rodrigo apontou para a parede ao lado da porta.

\- O que acha que é isso?

André olhou para o símbolo pixado na parede da casa. Consistia de um círculo com um risco por cima e letras e números em baixo: C109 - P3. Olhou ao redor e viu que algumas das casas na rua tinham o mesmo símbolo desenhado mas com números diferentes.

\- Não sei, mas não é só essa casa. Tem outras quatro com o mesmo símbolo.

\- No caminho pra cá eu tava tirando algumas fotos e olha o que tem em uma delas? - Disse Rodrigo mostrando uma foto que mostrava o mesmo símbolo em uma casa amarela.

\- Oque isso quer dizer? Essa tá escrito C175 - P7. E aquela do outro lado C107 - P2… Puta merda! Será que…

André correu até a casa do outro lado da rua com os números que leu e entrou, Rodrigo logo atrás. Passando pela porta deu de cara com a sala e dois cadáveres, um homem e uma mulher, mortos na mesma posição que a família de Murilo estava; de bruços com buracos de tiro na cabeça.

\- Puta merda. Puta merda! Não acredito nisso… Filhos da puta!

\- O que? O que isso quer dizer André?

\- A forma que eles estão; de bruços e buracos de tiros? Foi uma execução, e se fossem bandidos ou saqueadores esse lugar estaria virado do avesso. C é de casa e P é de pessoa. É a contagem da casa e do número de pessoas dentro, esse tipo de procedimento é organizado demais pra ladrões.

\- Pera aí, o que você-

\- Eu achava que a fumaça vermelha era sinal de que a área não tinha sobreviventes, mas na verdade é quando eles se livram de todos eles! Os idiotas acham que qualquer um na cidade tá infectado e nem dão uma chance de salvá-los!

\- André! Quem que-

\- Os militares! A porra dos militares estão matando todo mundo Rodrigo! Era pra esses filhos da puta cuidarem da gente! - André gritou pegando um vaso da mesa e tacando na parede.

\- M-mas André, eles são os militares! E-eles… não fariam isso…

\- Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Quando uma pessoa tem medo ela não tá nem aí pros outros, salva a própria pele sem nem pensar duas vezes.

O moreno se sentou no sofá e respirou fundo. O que fariam agora? A única esperança que tinham para se sentirem seguros era na verdade uma ameaça pior do que os errantes. Por que estavam fazendo isso? Foi uma decisão deles ou do governo? Se eles não podiam confiar neles em quem confiavam? Não podia pensar nisso agora, tinha que avisar os outros na faculdade. Disse para Guilherme e os outros que se vissem carros militares era pra chamar a atenção deles. Se fizessem isso todos os seus amigos iriam morrer; Guilherme, Isa, Danilo… Ana.

\- Temos que voltar agora. Avisar aos outros o que realmente está acontecendo. - Disse o líder se levantando do sofá e indo até a porta.

\- Tá, nos avisamos e aí o que? Nos escondemos até eles passarem?

\- Eu não sei, não sei se eles vasculham todos os prédios ou só esperam alguém aparecer. Se eles entrarem não importa onde nos escondermos, eles vão nos achar. Acho que o melhor seria deixar a faculdade.

\- Deixar?! Tá maluco?! Temos comida, energia e proteção lá, não sabemos o que mais tem aqui fora.

\- É isso ou levar um tiro na cabeça. - Disse André parando na porta da casa de Murilo. - O problema é pra onde ir e como evitar os militares, achei que eles estavam vindo de uma direção só mas isso mostra que estão espalhados.

\- E apesar de não termos visto muitos errantes até agora não sabemos quantos realmente tem por aí.

\- Pois é, tem isso também. Mas por enquanto vamos focar em voltar sem dar de cara com eles. - André disse entrando na casa e indo até a sala.

Murilo agora estava ajoelhado segurando o corpo da irmã ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Amanda havia virado os corpos de barriga pra cima e os coberto com toalhas. Ela olhou para o irmão enxugando o rosto perguntando com os olhos o que fariam agora, o irmão foi até Murilo e se agachou ao seu lado.

\- Eu sinto muito Murilo, muito mesmo, mas precisamos voltar.

O garoto de olhos azuis não disse nada nem se moveu, apenas continuou olhando para a menina em seus braços.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu fiz um desenho sobre uma cena desse capítulo, se quiserem olhar:  
https://www.deviantart.com/luisa10/art/False-Hope-840740837


	10. Sala 313

Enquanto o jovem líder e seus amigos descobriam uma terrível verdade lá fora uma reunião importante acontecia dentro da faculdade, no terceiro andar na sala mais distante das escadas. Não era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam lá, na verdade fazia quase um mês que aquelas 7 pessoas conversavam em segredo sobre as outras pessoas do grupo.

\- Muito bem, aquele moleque ainda não voltou com a irmã e o namorado dela, temos tempo hoje. - Kaique disse para as 6 pessoas que salvaram no terceiro andar.

\- Tu tava certo professor, parece que os amigos deles tem mais privilégios do que a gente. - Disse um garoto de cabelos cacheados loiros.

\- Vocês notaram, certo? Por quanto tempo mais vamos aguentar esse favoritismo? Agora temos uma chance de inverter os papéis e pôr um pouco de justiça aqui. - Disse Kaique animado.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? - Perguntou uma garota negra baixinha.

\- Eu já tenho uma ideia, tenho desde que esse moleque começou a dar ordens a torto e a direito achando que é o adulto aqui.

\- Eu e Kaique conversamos e achamos melhor que um adulto esteja no comando. - Disse Elisa apontando para o homem ruivo.

\- Pera aí, não vejo você fazendo muita coisa pra ajudar também. Por que a gente deveria te ouvir? - Um garoto com black power perguntou.

\- E-eu? Porque… porque eu não vou racionar a comida se estiver no comando. Afinal, não é justo certo? Aqueles que trabalham mais duro deveriam ganhar porções maiores ou vão me dizer que todos aqui estão felizes com a quantidade que comem durante o dia?

Todos os alunos começaram a cochichar entre si concordando com o professor. Mesmo com a enorme quantidade de comida que encontraram na cantina eles comiam uma porção pequena de café, almoço e jantar.

\- E também por que não sair e procurar a família de vocês? Também estão preocupados com eles certo? - Muitos concordaram com o adulto. - Não prometo que será imediatamente amanhã, mas podemos nos organizar pra irmos até eles. Eles falam como se fosse o inferno lá fora, mas tenho certeza que querem nos assustar.

\- Assustar? Como assim? Por que? - Perguntou uma garota de cabelos pretos dramaticamente.

\- Ora, qual é a melhor arma pra se controlar um grupo grande de pessoas, principalmente nos dias de hoje? Medo. Eles estão aproveitando o medo para nos controlar, podem até distorcer falando como se fosse pior do que realmente é. - Todos exibiam olhares assustados com a acusação feita pelo professor. Alguns acreditaram imediatamente e outros ainda precisavam de mais incentivo. - E também eu sei de uma coisa: ouvi os irmãos falando sobre uns sinais de fumaça por perto. Devem ser militares e óbvio que se nos encontrarem ele vai perder o poder que acha que tem sobre nós. Aposto que ele tem um plano pra nos esconder deles e nos manter aqui, sobre o controle deles. Ha! Até parece que eu deixaria isso acontecer! Eu prometo a vocês que vamos encontrá-los e pedir ajuda.

\- Mas como? Apesar do André não estar aqui o Guilherme, Danilo, Ana e os outros estão. Como convencemos eles? - Perguntou o de cabelos cacheados loiros.

\- Não da pra convencer, eles são bem amiguinhos uns dos outros. Precisamos das armas pra assustar eles, não precisamos machucar ninguém. - Explicou Kaique.

\- O Igor tem a chave do armário de armas e ele é amigo deles, não acho que vai nos ajudar.

\- Se ele não vai entregar temos que pegar de um jeito ou de outro. Matheus, acha que pode pegar dele? - Perguntou para o garoto alto com black power.

\- Posso sim prof.

\- Não vai machucar ele, certo? - Perguntou Elisa, a única que não estava gostando muito da ideia.

\- Relaxa, prometo não machucar ele.

\- Quando conseguir a chave volta aqui pra sala e nos avisa pra pegarmos as armas. Alguém sabe onde eles estão? - Perguntou Kaique.

\- Eles foram tirar os mortos do estacionamento. - Respondeu a garota dramática de cabelos pretos.

\- Ótimo, já sei o que fazer.

* * *

\- Igor!

O jovem de olhos puxados se virou e viu a garota de cabelos pretos da outra classe, Ísis era seu nome pelo que lembrava, correndo até ele. Ele terminou de ajudar Guilherme a levar o corpo até o portão e esfregou as mãos antes de falar.

\- Oi Ísis, tudo certo? - O jovem perguntou estranhando que ela de repente queria falar com ele depois de um mês.

\- Sim, é que a Sasha pediu pra eu te chamar.

\- Ué, por que?

\- Não sei, ela só disse que precisava falar com você na sala 313 no terceiro andar. Talvez ela queira se declarar? - Propôs com um sorriso.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram e suas bochechas coraram, afinal era uma possibilidade. Não era difícil de notar como os dois ficaram próximos durante aquele mês e que ambos sentiam algo além de amizade um pelo outro. Ele lançou um olhar aos outros que não conseguiam deixar de sorrir.

\- B-bem… seja o que for é melhor eu ir encontrá-la certo?

\- Sem problema nenhum, vai lá e leva o tempo que precisar. - Disse Guilherme sorrindo levando um leve tapa da namorada logo em seguida.

\- Não deve ser nada demais! Ja ja volto. - Igor disse evitando os olhares dos amigos e andando rápido até o prédio.

\- Enquanto ele não volta pode ajudar a gente aqui? - Perguntou Danilo se preparando pra jogar outro corpo por cima do portão.

\- Ah eu… sabe, eu não… tenho muito estômago pra isso. Acho que ajudo mais lá dentro limpando as mesas. - Disse já se dirigindo ao prédio.

\- … Essa gente é bem folgada, não?

\- Nem todo mundo não tem problemas em mover corpos como você Danilo.

\- Eu sei Isa, mas você e a Ana não se sentem bem fazendo isso, mas não deixam de ajudar. Eles podiam deixar o nojinho de lado e se esforçar um pouco pelo menos.

\- Quem sabe as coisas mudem e a gente não vai precisar se acostumar com isso? - Disse Gui ajudando Danilo a jogar mais um corpo.

\- É como a Amanda diz: a esperança é a última que morre. - Respondeu o garoto de cabelos azuis encerrando o assunto.

Enquanto isso Igor subia as escadas até o terceiro andar tentando ficar calmo. Não, não tentando, ele estava calmo. Super calmo. Mega calmo. Por que não estaria? Só porque se encontraria com uma garota bonita em uma sala sozinho? Quanto anos ele tinha? 12? Pelo amor, estava agindo como se fosse a primeira vez que se apaixonava. Bem, aquela era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, mas já era um adulto! Ele comentou que além de bonita também era muito legal?

Respirou fundo quando se viu parado em frente à porta da sala 313. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos tentando se livrar do nervosismo e finalmente abriu a porta. Depois de entrar procurou a morena com o olhar mas não a encontrou, passou pelas várias mesas de madeira achando que ela talvez estaria agachada por algum motivo, mas não era o caso. Era a sala certa? Talvez Ísis ouviu o número errado. Era melhor ele voltar e-

O braço que prendia seu pescoço e a mão que cobria sua boca e nariz o impedindo de trazer ar aos pulmões cortou sua linha de pensamento. Afinal era difícil pensar em qualquer coisa com alguém tentando te sufocar. Depois do susto ele levou as mãos até os braços tentando se livrar delas mas seu agressor, quem quer que fosse, era bem mais forte que ele. Sentindo a pressão no peito aumentar pela falta de ar ele começou a se debater mais, levou as mãos atrás de si para a garrar o rosto do homem, mas não conseguia alcançar seu rosto. A pressão ficava maior e maior fazendo sua visão começar a ficar turva e embaçada, algumas manchas pretas como mini buracos negros começaram a se formar. Seu corpo estava dormente e suas forças diminuíam, nem havia notado que em algum momento tinham caído no chão, mas notou o reflexo do armário de metal, reconheceu o black power mas antes que conseguisse raciocinar quem era ele apagou. Seu corpo ficou totalmente mole e só seu peito se movia levemente por causa do ar que finalmente conseguia chegar até os pulmões.

Matheus arfava levemente, apoiando a cabeça na carteira atrás de si e recuperando as forças dos braços.

\- Foi mal cara, mas não é nada pessoal não. - Disse revirando os bolsos do jovem desmaiado e puxando o objeto que no momento valia mais que ouro: a chave do armário de armas. 


	11. Nova ameaça...

\- … Não.

\- Murilo, se a gente não sair daqui os militares-

\- Eu não posso simplesmente deixar eles!

Eles tinham que voltar. Não sabiam a que ritmo os militares se moviam, poderiam demorar um ou dois dias até chegar na faculdade ou apenas algumas horas. Tinham que voltar, avisar aos outros sem causar pânico, arranjar mais um ou dois carros para todos, arrumar os suprimentos e ainda descobrir pra onde eles iriam agora. Havia alguma parte da cidade onde eles não seriam encontrados? Se não o que eles fariam? Sairiam da cidade? Outras cidades também estavam sendo massacradas? André não fazia ideia e sua cabeça começava a doer de tanto estresse que estava sentindo, a situação piorou tanto de uma hora pra outra e ele não tinha mais certeza de nada. Precisavam se reencontrar com os outros.

\- Murilo-

\- Vão vocês.

\- O que?! - Amanda gritou desacreditada.

\- Tem que tirar o pessoal da faculdade antes que os militares cheguem lá. Podem ir.

\- E simplesmente abandonar você aqui?!

\- Não importa mais.

\- É claro que importa! O que você acha que eles iriam-

\- CALA A BOCA! Não fale como se conhecesse eles! - Murilo gritou para a namorada.

Amanda estava tão surpresa que não conseguia responder, nunca seu namorado havia gritado com ela daquele jeito. Ao mesmo tempo que as palavras do moreno a magoava também a irritavam.

\- Como você pode-

\- Que barulho é esse? - Perguntou Rodrigo olhando para a porta.

André correu até ela e pode ouvir melhor o som que lembrava um caminhão. Espiando pela porta André viu um caminhão com estampas de camuflagem virando a rua e vindo na direção deles.

\- São eles, tem alguma outra saída? - André perguntou para Murilo. Ele desviou seu olhos de Amanda que claramente queria terminar o que ia dizer.

\- Tem a área de serviço. Da pra pular o muro pra casa vizinha.

\- Então vamos por lá e você vem sim com a gente. - Disse André segurando o braço do moreno. - Você conhece essas ruas, sem você a gente pode se perder ou dar de cara com eles. A gente precisa da sua ajuda.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa Murilo teria mandado se virar. Naquele momento não se importava com o que acontecia a sua volta, não sentia medo ou ansiedade como antes, não sentia nada além de um vazio, um buraco no peito que tirava todas as suas forças. Queria ficar lá sentado com sua família, se os militares chegassem e o executassem estariam fazendo um favor.

Era o que ele faria se fosse qualquer outra pessoa… mas eram seus amigos e sua namorada que poderiam morrer se ele não os guiasse de volta pra faculdade. Não se importava de morrer, mas não morreria em paz sabendo que eles poderiam morrer e ele poderia impedir. Deu um beijo na testa da irmã caçula e a deitou no chão apoiando seus bracinhos sobre a barriga. Pôs uma mecha do seu cabelo preto atrás da orelha e puxou um lençol para cobri-la.

\- Vamos então. - Disse sem encarar os outros.

Amanda lançou um olhar para o irmão cheio de raiva, era óbvio que não era raiva dele, mas ele sabia que a irmã não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem falar nada. O som do caminhão estava ficando cada vez mais próximos e o tempo deles diminuía. Sem perder tempo André acenou à irmã e à Rodrigo para seguirem o moreno até a área de serviço. Era um espaço quadricular coberto de ladrilhos cor beje aberto ao céu. A parede que continha a pia era mais baixa que as outras possibilitando que eles escalassem e fossem para o quintal do vizinho.

\- A casa do vizinho tem saída pra rua de trás, se der sorte o carro dele ainda tá na garagem. - Avisou Murilo se apoiando na parede.

\- Vai primeiro e vê se não tem ninguém do outro lado. - Mandou Amanda com a testa franzida e braços cruzados.

\- Por que o Rodrigo não faz isso? - Revidou sem a encarar.

\- Porque eu falei pra você ir. - Respondeu Amanda mais irritada.

\- Se não corrermos eles vão nos alcançar. - Disse André. - Pode dar uma olhada pra a gente?

Murilo sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Não iam simplesmente deixá-lo pra morrer então iriam forçá-lo a ir com eles, se ele não fosse todos eles seriam pegos. Bufou ao subir na pia pra alcançar a parede, puxou o corpo e passou a perna pra se agarrar na parede. Aproveitou pra procurar algum errante ou militar daquele lado, mas felizmente estava vazio. Ele avisou aos outros e desceu para que os outros conseguissem subir, Amanda indo primeiro e André por último. Ao cair o irmão mais velho derrubou um vaso e chamou a atenção dos soldados. Antes que percebessem de onde vinha o som eles correram pelo corredor que cruzava o quarteirão para longe da rua em que chegaram. O corredor dava em uma pequena garagem com os portões abertos, não havia carro lá dentro mas algo pior.

Um errante estava ajoelhado entre eles e o portão mastigando algo em mãos. Não precisaram se perguntar por muito tempo o que quando Amanda apontou para uma casinha de cachorro no canto. Murilo foi o primeiro a se mover levantando sua arma de ferro e acertando a cabeça da criatura. Acertou uma, duas, três vezes, teria acertado mais se André não o tivesse parado.

\- Chega! Não notou que ele já morreu?

\- Sério? Nem notei. - Respondeu pisando com força sobre os restos do cérebro ao passar.

\- Eu quero o abraçar e chorar ao mesmo tempo que quero enfiar minha lança no cu dele. - Amanda sussurrou pro irmão.

\- Sei que deve ser difícil pra você ver ele assim, mas da um tempo pra ele.

\- Eu sei, mas- A morena parou de falar ao ouvir vozes se aproximando.

\- Merda, eles estão dando a volta no quarteirão. - Disse Rodrigo. - Pra onde a gente vai agora?!

\- Temos que nos esconder. - Disse André olhando em volta. - Vamos entrar na quele prédio amarelo!

Os quatro correram em direção às escadas que davam à porta de entrada, mas pararam ao ver uma sombra surgir na porta. Era uma figura humana com roupas rasgadas e coberta de sangue, Murilo se preparando para acertá-lo s mas notou algo de diferente. Aquele errante não estava vindo lentamente na direção deles nem fazendo os sons grotescos que normalmente faziam, ele estava parado na porta os observando. Então ele levantou a mão e fez um sinal para que se aproximassem.

Não era um errante.

Era uma pessoa.


	12. Sob nova direção

\- Tô preocupada.

\- Com o que?

\- O sol vai se pôr ja ja e eles ainda não voltaram. André não demoraria tanto assim.

Ana e Isa estavam descansando em uma das mesas de metal que ficavam perto daentrada do prédio. Os meninos estavam terminando de jogar o resto dos corpos pelo portão enquanto Ana andava de um lado para o outro encarando o relógio a cada 5 segundos. Fazia 4 horas desde que saíram a até agora não voltaram, nenhuma viagem à carro demoraria tanto assim.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, tenho certeza. André nunca ficaria tanto tempo lá fora assim. Mas o que? Ficaram presos? Os errantes pegaram eles?

\- Amiga, relaxa. Talvez eles pararam em algum lugar pra conseguir mais suprimentos. - Responde Isa.

\- Pra que? Temos mais que o suficiente aqui. Ele disse que eles seriam rápidos, deu alguma coisa errada, eu só sei.

\- O que deu errado? - Perguntou Danilo se aproximando e tirando o moletom sujo.

\- Essa expedição até a casa do Murilo, não é longe assim né Gui? - Ana perguntou para o rapaz de cabelos escuros.

\- Não demora nem 15 minutos até lá, seria até mais rápido sem trânsito e farol. - Aquilo só deixou Ana ainda mais nervosa. - Mas fica calma, vai ver a senhora Duvaque ficou tão feliz de finalmente conhecer a Amanda que resolveu fazer um cafezinho antes de virem.

\- Essa eu queria ver. - Disse Danilo rindo. - Além do mais eles são espertos demais pra serem pegos por aquelas coisas… bem, pelo menos o André é.

\- Eu sei que ele é esperto, mas não da pra não se preocupar. Também to preocupada com o Igor, ele não voltou mais.

\- Não acho que precisamos nos preocupar com ele.

\- Você acha que eles finalmente estão juntos? - Ana perguntou tentando não pensar nos amigos lá fora.

\- Se eu quisesse me declarar eu teria pedido pra pessoa me encontrar em uma sala bem longe de todo mundo. - Respondeu Isa.

\- Não foi exatamente isso que você fez? - Perguntou Guilherme com um sorriso no rosto.

\- … Talvez.

* * *

Suas pálpebras pareciam feitas de cimento ao tentar abrir os olhos, sentia a mesma dificuldade ao mover os braços como se estivessem grudados um no outro. Gritos abafados chegavam aos seus ouvidos, por um momento pensou que fosse sua mãe tentando o acordar depois de ter perdido o horário pela terceira vez seguida. Abriu a boca para pedir mais 5 minutos, mas até isso era difícil. Tentou novamente e dessa vez sentiu um desconforto, exatamente quando acordou na casa do Davi depois da festa e o idiota tinha coberto o corpo dele de fita adesiva. Pelo menos ele ajudou a-

Fita adesiva. Sala 313. Sasha. Armadilha.

Igor finalmente abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar apenas pra se encontrar amarrado a uma das carteiras com os braços amarrados à suas costas e sua boca coberta de fita. Passou os olhos pelo ambiente e deu de cara com Sasha logo em frete a ele na mesma posição: amarrada e amordaçada. Ela o olhava assustada e ainda tentando falar alguma coisa, ele perguntou com os olhos se ela estava bem e procurou por algum ferimento no corpo. Antes que terminasse a porta da sala foi aberta e 7 pessoas entraram, todas com as armas improvisadas que estavam no armário.

\- Que bom que acordou Igor, como se sente? - Perguntou Kaique se ajoelhando para observar o aluno melhor. - Matheus não te machucou certo? Só precisávamos da chave e que ficassem fora do nosso caminho.

Igor tentou perguntar algo mas a fita tornava bem difícil de entender. Kaique tirou a fita devagar para não o irritar ainda mais.

\- M-mas que- que merda vocês estão fazendo?! Por que?! O que-Igor não sabia o que perguntar, só sabia que queria dar um soco no homem ajoelhado a frente dele.

\- Esse é o melhor para todos, vocês crianças não tem a experiência necessária pra lidar com isso. Nós adultos - Disse apontando pra si mesmo e Elisa logo atrás. - deveríamos estar no comando desde o começo.

\- Como assim?! Se o André não tivesse nos liderados estaríamos mortos! Vocês estariam mortos! - Disse se dirigindo aos alunos. - Sabem o que esse babaca fez no momento em que tudo foi à merda? Deixou um aluno do lado de fora da sala pra morrer e salvar a própria- hmph!

Kaique colou a fita adesiva de volta na boca de Igor antes que ele terminasse de falar, não podia arriscar que os alunos mudassem de ideia agora.

\- Pode inventar quantas mentiras quiser, mas não vai nos impedir de pedir ajuda. Ouvi seu querido líder e a irmã dele falando sobre militares por perto. Não sei qual era seu plano, mas está prestes a acabar.

Igor viu Sasha lançando um olhar confuso pra ele. Ele mesmo não fazia ideia do que estava ouvindo. Impedir de buscar ajuda? De onde caralhos ele tirou essa ideia?! Era óbvio que eles também queriam ajuda.

\- Vou pedir que vocês fiquem mais alguns minutos aqui, - Disse Kaique se levantando e pegando seu bastão da mão de Elisa. - vamos buscar seu amigos.

\- Não estou gostando disso Kaique, você disse que só iria conversar. - Disse Elisa preocupada.

\- E nós vamos, mas nem sempre isso da certo, não? Isso aqui é só pra eles verem que estamos falando sério. - Disse apontando para as armas. - Vamos.

* * *

\- Cadê todo mundo? - Danilo perguntou ao entrar na cantina.

\- Sei lá, normalmente tem pelo menos uns quatro conversando. - Respondeu Isa procurando as outras pessoas.

Puderam ouvir sons de passos descendo as escadas e varias pessoas surgirem, todos os alunos do terceiro andar junto com Kaique.

\- André não voltou ainda?

\- Não, eles… - Gui parou de falar ao notar que todos eles estavam armados. - … ainda estão lá fora.

\- Que pena, queria falar com ele. E com vocês. - Disse Kaique balançando o bastão. - Podem me acompanhar por favor?

\- Como conseguiram as armas? - Perguntou Isa.

\- Igor nos emprestou a chave.

\- O que fez com ele?

\- Fala como se fossemos o machucar. Não se preocupem, ele e Sasha estão lá em cima esperando vocês. Agora por favor, nos acompanhe.

Os quatro se entreolharam questionando o que iriam fazer, estavam em menor número e desarmados. Guilherme olhou em volta procurando uma saída, mas sabia que não tinham escolha. Não sabiam do que se tratava tudo aquilo, então o melhor era que fizessem o que mandavam além de estar preocupado com Igor e Sasha.

O professor começou a guiá-los em direção à escada enquanto os alunos armados ficaram em volta e atrás deles para impedir que fugissem ou tentassem algo.

\- Posso saber o porque disso? - Guilherme perguntou ao líder do motim.

\- Deve estar com fome.

\- … Fome?

\- Sim, fome. Afinal com as porções minúsculas de comida que comemos no café, almoço e janta é impossível se sentir satisfeito.

\- Se não fosse pelo racionamento a comida estaria no fim agora. Espera aí, toda essa merda é por causa disso? Podia ter reclamado com-

\- Esse é o problema! A comida também, mas isso? Colocar um moleque pra liderar tantas pessoas desesperadas? Esse é um trabalho pra adultos.

Tinham chegado ao primeiro andar e começavam a subida ao segundo.

\- Se não fosse pelo André estaríamos mortos. Enquanto ele e Amandabolavam um plano pra conseguir comida você tava com a bunda enfiada na cadeira. - Ana disse com a voz carregada de raiva.

\- Ah sim, e essa saída deles agora era conseguir mais ajuda né? Sei tudo sobre os militares.

\- Como assim? - Danilo perguntou confuso.

\- Sei que eles estão vindo nos salvar e sei que não vão deixar.

Todos pararam de subir na divisão do segundo e do terceiro andar de tão chocados que ficaram com o que ouviram.

\- Pera aí, o que? - Danilo não conseguiu segurar a risada. - Você acha que não queremos que os militares salvem a gente?

\- Por que mais esconderiam de nós que eles estão por perto? É obvio que querem se manter no comando por mais tempo.

\- E eu achava que eu que tava perdendo a cabeça aqui. - Disse Isa rindo. - Você endoidou de vez.

\- Continuem a andar logo. - Kaique mandou irritado.

\- Kaique, não sei de onde tirou essa ideia, mas o André nunca manteria pessoas presas aqui só pra se manter como líder. - Explicou Ana da forma mais calma que conseguia. - Conhece ele, sei que-

\- Você é a namorada dele, é óbvio que acha ele um ursinho carinhoso incapaz de machucar uma mosca. - haviam finalmente chegado ao terceiro andar. - Se realmente não querem nos machucar não vão ligar de ficar na sala por um tempo, não vamos deixar de levar comida.

\- Ta brincando né? Não pode fazer isso. - Danilo disse inconformado.

\- E se André e os outros voltarem? Alguém precisa abrir o portão pra eles. - Ana avisou.

\- A gente cuida disso, agora entrem.

Kaique abriu a porta mostrando Igor e Sasha amarrados e amordaçados no chão. Guilherme e Ana foram os primeiros a correr até eles para os libertar enquanto Danilo e Isa ficavam com as honras de dizer:

\- A primeira chance que eu tiver eu juro que arrebento sua cara. - Danilo disse irritado.

\- Não sei o que você acha que vai ganhar com isso Kaique, mas com certeza não vai ser uma porra de uma medalha de honra.

\- Só quero garantir que todos vão estar sãos e salvos, afinal esse é meu trabalho como adulto.

Com isso ele trancou a porta e deixou os 6 jovens sozinhos na sala cheia de carteiras velhas banhadas pelo arrebol do fim de tarde.


	13. ...e novos aliados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se você ta lendo por aqui, clique no link abaixo onde posto com mais frequência, obrigada.  
https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/survive-the-walking-dead--parte-i-17941228

Os quatro jovens encararam o homem sujo de sangue e tripas chamá-los sem saber o que fazer. Ele olhava ansiosamente para eles e para a esquina onde os militares poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento dando mais uma prova de que não era um errante. André piscou algumas vezes pra confirmar o que estava vendo e então deu um empurrão na irmã e sinalizou para os outros o seguirem. Cautelosos eles se dirigiram até a entrada observando o homem se afastar e guiá-los pelo corredor escuro. Eles seguiram passando pela mesa do porteiro e chegaram até as portas do elevador, o falso errante segurando uma das abas da porta e se preparando pra puxar. Antes que o fizesse lançou um olhar ao grupo.

\- Uma ajuda seria boa. - Pediu gentilmente.

André levou alguns segundos para reagir, mas logo estava do outro lado segurando a outra aba da porta.

\- No 3, pronto? 1,2,3!

Ao sinal do homem eles puxaram a porta e revelaram um fosso de pelo menos 2 metros de profundidade com uma abertura em uma das paredes grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar. A porta não queria permanecer aberta, eles teriam que segurar enquanto os outros passavam.

\- Não vamos aguentar muito tempo, rápido! - Disse André já sentindo os braços arderem.

\- Vai primeiro Rodrigo, desce e eu jogo suas câmeras depois. - Disse Amanda tomando as câmeras do amigo.

\- Me joga quando eu avisar. - Disso o fotógrafo descendo em um pulo.

Amanda esperou que o amigo mandasse e jogou as câmeras delicadamente pra ele.

\- Sua vez Murilo, desce. - Ela mando o namorado, que estava mais afastado.

\- Não. Vai você.

\- Ah gente, por favor! Não temos tempo pra isso! - Gritou André Sentindo o suor escorrer pela têmpora e os braços tremerem.

\- Você ouviu, não temos tempo! Pula logo! - Mandou Amanda novamente.

\- Ou o que? - Murilo perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- … Ou a última memória que eu vou ter de você é que você é um covarde. - Ela respondeu com a voz calma, mas triste.

A declaração chocou Murilo mais do que ele imaginava, André também parecia surpreso que sua irmã fosse algum dia dizer isso sobre o namorado. Ficou mais surpreso ainda quando o moreno começou a se mover até o elevador para descer, Amanda não perdeu tempo e pulou logo em seguida.

\- Muito bem, agora eu seguro as duas enquanto você desce. - Disse o homem ainda sujo de sangue mesmo que parte tenha escorrido por causa do suor.

\- Tá maluco?! Não tem comoaguentar.

\- Confia em mim não é a primeira vez que faço isso. - Ele disse ficando parado entre as portas e ficando em forma de estrela enquanto as empurrava. - Vai!

André se enfiou no vãoentre o braço e a perna do homem para se jogar no fosso escuro. Segurou na borda para se pendurar e se preparar pra cair de pé, mas sua mão escorregou. Esperada sentir dor ao cair no concreto frio, mas se assustou ao sentir algo macio sob o corpo. Logo em seguida o homem caiu ao seu lado sujando seu braço de sangue.

\- Me sigam, a casa de máquinas desse prédio tem um túnel escondido que leva a um prédio à 5 quarteirões daqui. - Disse passando pela abertura que levava a uma sala com duas máquinas enormes e outras ferramentas. - Vocês tem onde se esconder?

\- T-temos- quer dizer, acho que sim ms temos que voltar antes que os militares cheguem lá. Afinal quem é você? Por que nos ajudou? E por que tá coberto de… tripas?

\- Ah sim, me chamo Getúlio, era o porteiro desse prédio antes dos mortos nos atacarem. - Agora podiam enxergar o rosto do homem que parecia ter uns 40 anos e ainda usava o uniforme de porteiro. - Quando os militares atacaram o bairro à uma semana eu salvei o máximo de pessoas que conseguia trazendo aqui, não sei o que aconteceu com todas, mas algumas estão escondidas na cidade. E isso - Disse apontando pro corpo encharcado de sangue. - mantém os mortos longe.

\- Sério? - Disse Rodrigo tirando uma foto do homem. - Como?

\- Simples, - Começou a andar enquanto explicava. - eles são meio cegos se você notou por isso se guiam mais pelo cheiro. Cobrindo seu corpo com o sangue e tripas deles mascara seu cheiro e faz você parecer um deles.

\- Mas o sangue não te infecta? - André perguntou curioso.

\- Não, desde que seu sangue não entre em contato com o sangue deles você está salvo. - Chegou em uma grande porta de metal e a abriu. - Sigam esse túnel até encontrar um jovem chamado Lorenzo, ele vai mostrar pra vocês por onde sair.

\- Como assim você não vem?!

Os três se viraram ao ouvir o grito, Amanda estava encarando o namorado que ainda evitava seus olhos.

\- Ele vai guiar vocês, não tem mais porque eu ajudar. É melhor assim-

_SLAP!_

O tapa foi alto e rápido como um tiro, André mal conseguiu registrar o que aconteceu mas a visão de Murilo com o rosto virado, olhos arregalado e a bochecha ficando vermelha eram o suficiente para entender. Amanda voltou a mão que usou para desferir o tapa de volta ao lado do corpo e a cerro em um punho, talvez para se impedir de dar outro ou se preparando pra dar um soco.

\- Qual é a porra do seu problema?! “É melhor assim”?! Sério Murilo?! Esse é amelhor desculpa que você inventou pra terminar comigo depois de 2 anos de namoro?!

\- …

\- … Você tem razão. Sobre o que disse lá na sua casa. Eu não conhecia eles. Não tenho o direito de colocar palavras na boca deles sobre o que eles queriam ou não pra você, então eu mesma vou dizer que não é isso que eu quero. Não quero que você desista.

\- Você não faz ideia-

\- TEM RAZÃO! NÃO FAÇO IDEIA DE COMO SE SENTE! - Gritou enfiando a ponta dos dedos no peito dele. - NÃO SEI COMO É TER UMA FAMÍLIA - E repetiu o ato de novo, - COM UMA MÃE PRESENTE - e de novo - E UM PAI QUE TE AMA! - e de novo enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas cairem.

\- Amanda… - André chamou a irmã com o tom preocupado.

\- … Não faço a menor ideia de como você se sente. Mas se eu estivesse no seu lugar, se… se eu perdesse o André… - Ela chorou mais ao olhar para o irmão. - Só de imaginar me da vontade de desistir… Mas você não deixaria, não é? - Murilo não respondeu e apenas fechou os olhos. - Você ficaria aqui do meu lado me empurrando e gritando pra que eu continuasse lutando. Me daria uma razão, qualquer que fosse, pra continuar. - Amanda enxugou o rosto e se aproximou colocando a mão sobre o peito do rapaz. - Eu te conheço e sei que faria isso. Você me conhece e sabe que é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. Então é melhor pensar numa desculpa melhor, por que você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

\- Getúlio!

Todos se viraram em direção ao túnel onde um rapaz negro de dreads vinha arfando.

\- Os militares apareceram prédio da Célia, temos que usar outra rota pra tirar eles daqui.

\- Pegaram ela? - O rapaz disse que não. - Ótimo, vamos pro outra rota então. Pra onde vocês estão indo?

\- P-pra faculdade de Belas Artes aqui perto, a unidade 3. tem uma saída lá perto? - Perguntou Rodrigo se recuperando primeiro da cena.

\- Sim, no Hospital São Rafael. O Gomes não viu nada da última vez, mas já tá ficando escuro. Se quiserem podemos esperar até de manhã.

\- Não, temos que ir agora! Disse que era pra chamarem os militares caso os vissem. - Disse André.

\- Melhor irmos então, me sigam. Sou o Lorenzo, prazer. - O rapaz se apresentou antes de chamá-los.

Amanda encarou mais uma vez o namorado e foi em direção à porta pra seguir o guia, André queria dizer alguma coisa mas sabia que era melhor deixá-la por enquanto. Desviou o olhar para Murilo que ainda estava parado com a mão apoiada na bochecha que levou o tapa e os olhos grudados no chão. Ele logo começou a se mover e acompanhar o grupo ao lado de André, ambos encarando a morena que começou a conversar com o guia. O silêncio entre eles era incômodo, então Murilo decidiu tirar uma dúvida para acabar com o clima desagradável.

\- É verdade o que ela falou? - Murilo perguntou baixo para que apenas André ouvisse.

\- O que?

\- Sobre o pai de vocês. Ela nunca fala dele, só disse que não são próximos.

\- … Nosso pai é… ele… - André teve que pensar nas palavras antes de explicar. - Não vou mentir, ele é um homem bem desagradável. Aquele tipo de pessoa que se importa mais com a aparência do que com o bem estar, te julga o momento que você virar as costas, um homem de negócios quenão perde um evento de trabalho, mas mal lembra o aniversário dos filhos. - Ele explicou com um tom triste. - Mas não deixava de ser rigoroso com a gente, pra que fôssemos filhos exemplares pra ele se gabar. Ele tinha planos, sabe? Um filho que assumiria sua empresa e uma filha que… - André decidiu não terminar. - Ele pegava muito no pé da Amanda, sabe que ela não era a CDF da turma nem de perto. - Viu o moreno acenar. - Fazia questão de lembrar a ela que era a pior da sala, que não fez intercâmbio e que era… toda oportunidade que ele tinha ele falava que tinha vergonha dela.

\- Eu… não fazia ideia. - Era tudo o que Murilo conseguia responder.

\- Demorou pra eu notar a pessoa terrível que ele é, o pior foi quando me mudei pra São Paulo pra fazer faculdade. Foram 3 anos longe sem saber as coisas terríveis que ele falou pra ela todo dia.

\- Ela não conversava com você?

\- As vezes sim, mas sei que ela não me contou tudo. - Eles observaram ela rir de algo que Lorenzo falou. - Acho que ela não queria que eu me preocupasse, ela nunca gostou de pedir ajuda ou que sentissem pena dela.

\- Sim, ela ainda prefere escalar uma estante pra pegar um livro ao invés de pedir pra mim. - Disse rindo.

\- Pois é, mesmo que negue ela também precisa de ajuda, todo mundo precisa. - André se virou para encarar o amigo. - Então se precisar é só pedir, ok? Alguém pra conversar, pra chorar, pra te dar um tapa, - Murilo acabou rindo com o último comentário. - é só pedir. E e com certeza ela estaremos aqui pra isso.

\- … Obrigado. E me desculpa.

\- O obrigado eu aceito, mas as desculpas você da pra outra pessoa. Sabe o quanto ela te ama, né?

\- Eu sei, também amo ela. Mais do que imagina.

\- Bom mesmo, se não o próximo tapa que vai receber vai ser meu e de mão fechada ainda. - André ameaçou fazendo os dois rirem.

\- Temos que ficar quietos agora, Tem muitos mortos na rua aqui de cima e se nos ouvirem vai ser ruim. - Lorenzo avisou ao guia-los a um corredor à esquerda.

Todos ficaram quietos a partir dali, Murilo se sentindo melhor depois da conversa e colocando sua prioridade se desculpar com a namorada assim que pudessem conversar de novo.


	14. Lobo em pele de cordeiro

O garoto de black power e seu amigo de cachos loiros subiam as escadas carregando três sacolas cada um com lanches e bebidas.

\- Não acha meio estranho que o André ainda não voltou? Já são o que? 21 horas? - Perguntou o loiro.

\- Vai ver ele já sabia o nosso plano e se mandou.

\- Sem a namorada?

\- Qual é Silvio, se pudesse salvar 5 pessoas alguma delas seria a namorada? Só da problema.

\- E se ele encontrar uma arma de fogo lá fora? Aí a gente tá fodido, tem uns loucos que matam sem dó por aí.

\- Tá parecendo o professor, todo paranoico. - Matheus disse ao chegarem no terceiro andar.

\- Meio difícil não ficar hoje em dia.

\- Tem razão. - Disse com uma risada. - Mas sério, mal posso esperar pra sair daqui, nunca achei que ia dizer isso mas to doido pra escovar os dentes.

\- E eu morreria por um shampoo.

\- Nada como o fim do mundo pra fazer você dar valor à higiene pessoal. - Disse fazendo os dois rirem enquanto chegavam na porta da sala 313. Matheus apoiou as sacolas no chão e deu uma leve batida na porta. - Hora do jantar! Fiquem afastados da porta e não tentem nada!

\- Vai se foder! - Ouviram Danilo gritar de volta.

\- Okey… lá vai.

Abriu a porta e viu que nenhum deles estava perto dela, alguns estavam sentados nas carteiras mais ao fundo. Quando viu que não tentariam nada ele abriu mais a porta pra entregar a comida.

\- André e os outros voltaram? - Ana perguntou ansiosa.

\- Ainda não e na minha opinião não vão voltar. - Matheus respondeu deixando a comida ao lado da porta.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Isa perguntou.

\- Qual é, vocês são mais inteligentes que isso. Se ele queria voltar já teria feito, provavelmente já planejava se mandar.

\- É melhor calar a boca antes que eu quebre seus dentes! - Guilherme disse se levantando da carteira.

\- Da mais um passo pra você ver! - Matheus disse levantando a arma improvisada que o próprio Guilherme criou.

\- Vamo logo Matheus, já fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer. - Sílvio disse puxando o amigo.

Matheus não disse mais nada e apenas fechou a porta a trancando. Igor e Danilo foram até a porta, Danilo deixando sua imaturidade aparecer ao mostrar o dedo do meio pra porta antes de pegar as sacolas. Guilherme se virou pra Ana e viu que ela ainda pensava no que o garoto tinha dito.

\- Ei, o André nunca abandonaria a gente. Com certeza não abandonaria você.

\- Eu sei… mas é difícil não pensar.

◉◉◉

\- Só precisamos descer a rua agora.

O homem chamado Gomes os guiou rua abaixo as vezes indo na frente pra se livrar de alguns errantes. Ele não precisava se preocupar em chamar atenção já que também estava sujo de sangue e tripas. André ofereceu se cobrir de também pra ajudar, mas o homem disse que não era necessário, não só a escuridão da noite os escondia mas também eram tão poucos errantes que não tinha com o que se preocupar. Estavam apoiados em um carro esperando ele se livrar de outros dois para que pudessem continuar. Estavam muito perto. Só faltava um quarteirão até a faculdade. André sentia seu coração bater mais forte a cada passo que dava.

\- Pronto, podemos continuar. - Gomes disse guardando a faca de cozinha no cinto.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez, não sei como retribuir vocês por isso. - André disse.

\- Não precisa retribuir garoto, ficamos felizes de ajudar.

\- E eu quero ajudar agradecendo, vocês precisam de comida? Podemos dar um pouco do que temos na-

André parou de falar ao ouvir um som familiar, mas dessa vez não era de errantes. Seria bom se fosse.

\- Não. Não, não, não!

\- Se escondam! - Gomes mandou.

Eles conseguiram se jogar atrás de um carro antes do caminhão com estampas de camuflagem aparecer completamente do outro lado do quarteirão. Não tinha pressa pra dirigir, provavelmente estavam de patrulha sem se preocupar com os dois errantes que apareceram e tentavam agarrar a lataria. André torcia que por um milagre, que ninguém dentro da faculdade ouvisse o barulho ensurdecedor do motor no meio da noite.

\- Aqui! Por favor nos ajude!

Mas nada era assim tão fácil. Assim que os gritos começaram o caminhão parou e dois soldados usando capacetes com máscaras, colete e todo tipo de proteçãoque não deixava a pele exposta desceram da parte de trás carregando fuzis. Eles lidaram com os 4 errantes que caminhavam lentamente até eles, cada tiro certeiro na cabeça tão altos que fizeram os cinco pular assustados. André ouviu o som do portão de metal abrir e espiou pela lateral do carro.

\- Graças a Deus. Estávamos esperando por vocês! - A garota de cabelos pretos chamada Ísis disse indo até eles. - Não faz ideia do quanto-

\- Parada! Coloque as mãos na cabeça e se ajoelhe lentamente! - Gritou o soldado apontando o fuzil pra ela.

\- M-mas- Por que-

\- MÃOS NA CABEÇA E SE AJOELHE! - Ele gritou novamente assustando a jovem.

Assustada com a arma apontada à sua direção ela levou as mãos trêmulas até a cabeça e se ajoelhou deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Outros 6 soldados desceram do caminhão enquantoo que gritou ia até ela mirando em sua cabeça.

\- Em quantos vocês são? - Ele recebeu apenas soluços como resposta. - Me responda! Em quantos vocês são?!

\- O que está acontecendo?

André reconheceu aquela voz, era Kaique vindo com os outros alunos do terceiro andar. Ele ficou confuso, onde estavam Ana e os outros?

\- Em quantos vocês são? - O mesmo soldado repetiu indo em direção à Kaique.

\- Por que estão fazendo isso? Não estamos infectados. Exijo o mínimo de respeito por-

Antes de terminar a frase ele bateu com a coronha do fuzil do rosto de Kaique fazendo o homem cair no chão urrando de dor.

\- Alguém mais quer dizer alguma coisa?! Hein?! - Ameaçou o soldado impaciente, os alunos e professores se agacharam assustados. - Alguém vai diz em quantos vocês são agora?!

\- S-somos e-em em… d-dezeset-te… - Matheus disse com medo de encarar o soldado.

\- 17? Cade o resto?

\- T-tem 6 trancados em uma sala no terceiro andar e outros 4 s-saíram hoje à tarde. - Sílvio respondeu apontando pro prédio.

\- Saíram pra onde?! Quando eles voltam?! - O soldado perguntou enquanto três deles iam em direção ao prédio.

\- E-eu não sei, era pra e-eles ja terem voltado.

O soldado repetiu todas as informações no rádio preso ao colete e depois ficou quieto ouvindo as ordens.

\- Muito bem, quem eu mandar vai até aquele muro e apoia as mãos e a testa!

Ele olhou para os rostos das pessoas ajoelhadas um por um.

\- Você. - Disse apontando para Ísis que ainda chorava.

\- P-por fav-vor-

\- Cala a boca e anda! Você. - Disse apontando pra um garoto baixinho de cabeça raspada.

Escondido atrás do carro André ainda organizava seus pensamentos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Por que Ana e os outros estavam trancados em uma sala? Por que ele estava escolhendo pessoas, pelo que parecia, randômicamente? O que ele ia fazer com elas? Ouviu sua irmã perguntar a mesma coisa e Gomes deu a resposta.

\- Estão escolhendo cobaias.

\- O que?! - Murilo sussurrou gritando.

\- É sempre assim com grupos grandes, eles dividem, matam metade e levam a outra pra estação deles.

\- Me larga porra!

Todos voltaram sua atenção de volta aos militares que traziam seus amigos, Danilo sendo o único que lutava contra eles.

\- Quer levar um tiro aqui e agora moleque?! Ajoelha aí e fica quieto! - Ameaçou o soldado empurrando Danilo ao chão, os outros seguindo logo a diante.

\- Você. - E o outro soldado continuava escolhendo pessoas, a parede já tinha 5 alinhados.

\- Por que estavam trancados em uma sala?

\- Por que você acha? Detenção. - Guilherme respondeu irritando o homem.

\- Engraçadinho você, né? Vai pra parede. - Disse o soldado dando permissão que o outro o empurrasse até a parede.

\- A gente que fazer alguma coisa André, vão matar o Gui! - Rodrigo disse assustado.

\- To pensando, mas não sei como… - André ficou mais desesperado ao ver Ana se levantando e indo em direção à parede.

\- Simples.

Amanda disse atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- Criando uma distração.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de se levantar e correr em direção aos soldados.


	15. O som do desespero

\- AMANDA!

\- Ei otários! Querem material digno de cobaia? To bem aqui! - Amanda gritou pegando uma pedra e jogando no vidro de um carro que imediatamente começou a apitar.

\- Mas que- ATRÁS DELA! - O soldado que escolhia as pessoas gritou para os outros. - Rápido antes que os mortos cheguem!

O soldado que estava de olho nos alunos na parede se distraiu e Guilherme se aproveitou disso. Num movimento rápido ele se agachou e deu uma rasteira no soldado que caiu de cara no chão cheio de pedrinhas do estacionamento. Antes que ele conseguisse se levantar o garoto de óculoschutou o mais forte que pode a cabeça do homem, o nocauteando. Parece que os 4 anos de capoeira serviram pra algo. Teve sua atenção atraída pelos tiros que começaram a ser disparados na rua, errantes começaram a surgir por causa do alarme do carro, enquanto isso os alunos desesperados começaram a correr em qualquer direção que havia menos errantes.

\- AMANDA!

\- ELA PODE LEVAR UM TIRO!

André e Murilo tentaram correr até o carro onde a morena havia se escondido, mas Gomes e Rodrigo os impediram.

\- ME SOLTA RODRIGO! MINHA IRMÃ-

\- Se você tentar ir atrás dela vai morrer!

\- Não impor-

O espelho retrovisor do carro foi estilhaçado pela bala que tentava acertar em um dos10 ou 15 errantes que vinham pela rua em que os 5 acabaram de passar.

\- Se não sairmos daqui agora vamos morrer de qualquer jeito! - Murilo respondeu.

\- Pra onde a gente vai então? - Rodrigo questionou.

\- Pra aquela garagem! - Gomes disse apontando pra garagem subterrânea do prédio ao lado. - Deve ter alguns carros lá ainda, é só tirar o plástico da coluna de direção, juntar os fios da bateria e fazer uma faísca com o cabo da ignição!

\- Não vou perguntar como você sabe disso, mas obrigado. - Disse Rodrigo.

\- Eu não saio daqui sem a Amanda! - Murilo gritou prestes a correr até a namorada.

Enquanto isso Amanda ainda estava atrás do carro logo em frente ao portão da faculdade usando sua lança para matas os errantes que se aproximavam. Eles estavam começando a se aglomerar, alguns caindo pelas balas dos soldados mas mais e mais surgiam.

\- Me larga!

Ao ouvir o grito de Ana ela se virou e viu um soldado a arrastando para o caminhão. Viu também que alguns dos alunos foram pegos junto com Danilo que estava inconsciente. Sem pensar duas vezes ela atravessoua distância entre eles e com o ombro empurrou o soldado pra longe da amiga.

\- André tá atrás do carro cinza! Rápido! - Ela gritou antes de ser jogada no chão pelo soldado.

\- Sua putinha! - Ele disse antes de bater a coronha da arma em seu rosto a nocauteando.

Ana queria ajudar a amiga, mas sabia que se tentasse ia acabar capturada de novo. Com peso na consciência ela pegou a lança improvisada da amiga, se virou e correu em direção ao namorado desviando dos errantes e passando por Murilo.

\- AMANDA! - Murilo a chamou tentando alcançá-la.

\- Murilo! Não! - Guilherme gritou correndo e segurando o amigo.

\- Senhor! Temos que ir! - Um soldado avisou ao homem que nocauteou Amanda.

\- Muito bem! Coloquem essa também no caminhão e vamos!

Murilo lutou contra o amigo enquanto observava o soldado carregar sua namorada cujo rosto estava ensanguentado pra dentro do caminhão.

\- ELES ESTÃO LEVANDO ELA!

\- LEVARAM A ISA TAMBÉM! - O rapaz de óculos gritou fazendo Murilo parar.

\- Vamos encontrar elas, mas não se morrermos aqui!

Murilo olhou mais uma vez pro caminhão e depois de alguns empurrões de Guilherme foi em direção à André e os outros que estavam cercados de errantes.

\- André temos que- PUTA MERDA CUIDADO!

\- Não Guilherme! Ele é humano! Ele ajudou a gente a chegar aqui. - Avisou André impedindo que o amigo machucasse Gomes.

\- Vocês precisam sair daqui, peguem o carro e vão pra Estação Chácara Klabin, tá vazia e Getúlio vai encontrar vocês lá! - Gomes disse se afastando e se misturando entre os errantes.

\- Quem caralhos era-

\- Sem tempo! Vamos! - André disse guiando os outros até o estacionamento.

Os 5 desceram a rampa e foram até o primeiro carro que encontraram. Murilo tentou abrir a porta do motorista, mas estava trancada. Bateu com sua arma forte no vidro e assim que ele se estilhaçou abriu a porta, assim que destravou as outras seus amigos entraram, Rodrigo ao seu lado e Guilherme, André e Ana atrás.

\- Ok, agora tira a parte de plástico e-

\- Eu sei fazer ligação direta Rodrigo! - O moreno gritou já tirando o plástico e puxando os fios.

\- Eles estão começando a descer! - Disse Guilherme observando as sombras humanas na rampa.

\- To indo o mais rápido que- Um ronco de motor o interrompeu. - Isso!

Murilo não perdeu tempo e pisou no acelerador, não desacelerou nem quando os mortos começaram a bater no capô do carro ao subir a rampa.

\- POR FAVOR! ME AJUDEM!

Matheus gritava desesperado enquanto era devorado pelo pescoço por um errante, outros dois se juntando logo em seguida. Ignorando a cena Murilo direcionou o carro para o lado que descia onde havia menos errantes e começou a formular a rota até a estação onde encontrariam Getúlio.

Agora que conseguia respirar André se deu conta do caos em que se encontravam. Perderam seu único lugar seguro, seu grupo diminuiu drasticamente, não tinham comida ou água, e… Amanda. Sua irmã foi levada por aqueles animais. Ele levou as mãos à cabeça tentando acalmas sua respiração enquanto ouvia as batidas do seu coração como tiros de canhão. Queria chorar, gritar, socar o assento na frente dele, qualquer coisa pra se livrar da raiva que sentia dentro dele. Como pode deixar que levassem ela?! Ele jurou proteger ela a qualquer custo! Sentiu uma mão se entrelaçar a dele e virou os olhos a sua namorada. Ana tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas a ele. Ele sabia do que ela estava falando, viu quando Amanda empurrou o soldado para que Ana pudesse fugir. Ele puxou a namorada para um abraço depositando um beijo em sua bochecha deixando ela saber que não a culpava. Eles a encontrariam. Encontrariam todos eles. Amanda, Isa, Danilo, Igor e Sasha. Não sabia qual dos outros havia sido pego, mas tentariam salvar eles também.

Se afastou da namorada e olhou para Murilo pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele não precisava dizer o que iam fazer ou aonde iam. Tinham apenas um objetivo agora.


	16. Animais enjaulados

Sua cara doía. Porra, como doía. Ela não sabia a sensação de levar um coice, mas devia ser algo parecido com aquilo. E doeu mais ainda quando enrugou o nariz. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas fechou novamente ao ser cegada por uma forte luz amarela. Deu um grunhido ao tentar abrir de novo e se deparar com uma bola de luz, de primeira achando ser o sol.

\- Amanda! Como se sente? Ta com dor?

Reconheceu a voz de Isa ao mesmo tempo que percebeu que o que encarava não era o sol, até porque até onde se lembrava o céu não era cinza e vermelho. Se levantou lentamente do banco de metal em que estava deitada e olhou para a amiga ajoelhada ao seu lado. Levou a mão até onde doía e sentiu um pouco de sangue seco e um corte na ponte do nariz onde o soldado a acertou.

\- Acorda bela adormecida que o sol já nasceu.

Danilo estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na cerca de metal que percorria todo o ambiente formando jaulas. A professora Elisa estava em pé andando de um lado pro outro rezando.

\- Onde estamos? - Amanda perguntou.

\- Na quadra de algum colégio. - Isa respondeu.

\- Colégio?

\- Parece uma base temporária, - Danilo disse se levantando. - e essas são nossas belas acomodações. Querem serviço de quarto?

\- Meu Deus, Danilo não é hora pra isso. - Isa disse irritada.

\- Se eu não achar a situação engraçada não há quem faça, porque a gente ta fodido!

Enquanto os dois continuavam a discutir Amanda examinou melhor o ambiente. Os 4 estavam cercados por grades de arame com os fios se cruzando em forma de losango, possibilitando ver as várias outras celas com pessoas dentro que se espalhavam pela quadra. Uma das paredes tinha portas de vidro e pelo jeito era o único jeito de entrar e sair de lá.

\- Esse era o plano, né? Não nos esconder dos militares e sim nos entregar a eles.

Amanda não conseguiu deixar de bufar ao se virar para a cela à sua esquerda e dar de cara com Kaique a encarando. O rapaz de cachos loiro, Sílvio, estava sentado no banco enquanto Igor e Saha estavam sentados no chão um do lado do outro, dormindo abraçados com as cabeças apoiadas uma em cima da outra. 

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Esse doido acha que o André ia dar uma de Hitler e nos manter confinados na faculdade pra continuar como líder! - Danilo explicou irritado. - Mas não se preocupa, ele trancou eu, Gui e os outros numa sala pra impedir nosso “plano maligno” de se concretizar! 

\- Pera aí, isso é sério? - Amanda perguntou se levantando e encarando o ex professor.

\- Agora eu sei o que vocês realmente queria! Salvar a pele de vocês nos entregando pra esses-

\- CALA SUA BOCA KAIQUE!!!

Todos se assustaram com o grito de fúria de Elisa, principalmente Kaique. Igor e Sasha acordaram assustados e a quadra toda ficou em silêncio.

\- M-mas eles-

\- É SUA CULPA ESTARMOS AQUI!!! MAS EU FUI UMA IDIOTA MESMO!!! DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER AQUELE MOTIM DE MERDA FOI O PIOR ERRO DA MINHA VIDA!!! NÃO SEI O QUE VÃO FAZER CONOSCO, MAS ESPERO QUE VOCÊ SOFRA TUDO O QUE MERECE!!!

O silêncio que se seguiu depois do surto de Elisa foi tamanho que era possível ouvir o bater de asas de uma mosca. Kaique não sabia o que dizer, apenas ficou lá abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe que precisa de água. Poucos segundos depois as portas de vidro se abriam e um homem de uniforme verde e dois soldados entraram.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - O homem de uniforme perguntou.

Ele caminhou lentamente pelas grades observando cada pessoa nelas. Amanda então notou as pessoas, havia mulheres e homens de todas as cores e idades lá, todos evitando os olhos do homem. Era um homem alto e magrelo com cabelos grisalhos, seus olhos eram verdes e um pouco esbugalhados, assim como as maçãs do rosto o deixando com uma aparência assustadora. Ele caminhava lentamente enquanto os soldados com fuzis o acompanhavam, ambos sem máscara permitindo que seus rostos ficassem expostos. Uma era uma mulher de cabelos e olhos escuros baixa enquanto o outro era alto, musculoso com barba marrom levemente ruiva. Logo chegaram até a cela em que os 4 jovens estavam e parou de frente à eles.

\- Estes são os jovens da faculdade? Que deram trabalho pro Martins? - Ele perguntou pra soldado.

\- Sim, senhor. Foi ela - Disse apontando pra Amanda. - que atraiu os infectados.

Os olhos verdes esbugalhados se fixaram em Amanda e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e sua garganta secar.

\- Então essa é a jovem heroína que tanto ouvi falar. Fez um grande sacrifício pelos seus amigos. - Disse tirando um pequeno pote de álcool em gel e passando nas mãos. - Sou o tenente Joaquim Roche, responsável pela unidade da região Centro Sul de São Paulo.

\- Responsável pelo que? Por matar e prender pessoas inocentes? - Isa perguntou com desprezo.

\- Estamos garantido que essa infecção não se espalhe mais até que encontremos uma cura.

\- Garantindo? Eu vi o que vocês fizeram. Mataram famílias! Crianças! - Amanda disse com raiva.

\- Acha que sentimos prazer nisso? Infelizmente algumas centenas precisam morrer para que milhares vivam.

\- Então eu devia te agradecer por matar a família do meu namorado? - Amanda perguntou chocando Isa e Danilo. - A infecção se espalha pela mordida, se nós sabemos disso você também deve saber e mesmo assim está assassinando pessoas inocentes.

\- Então você é especialista agora? Temos profissionais fazendo o possível para descobrir a origem e a causa disso. Faça a todos um favor e deixe os adultos cuidarem disso.

\- Se eu ouvir essa frase de novo eu juro que deixo um errante devorar minhas orelhas. - Danilo sussurrou pra Isa.

\- A comida será entregue em alguns minutos. - O tenente disse se virando e indo em direção à saída.

Amanda, Isa e Danilo acompanharam o homem com os olhos até ele se enfiar no meio do mar de celas. De repente Isa sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e então notou que o soldado musculoso e barbudo ainda estava parado em frente a sua cela, a encarando de cima a baixo com um sorriso no rosto. A sensação de nojo foi tão grande que transparecia em seu rosto, e por instinto desviou seu olhar e se abraçou, tentando se proteger. Amanda notou e por instinto se posicionou a frente da amiga enquanto desamarrava seu casaco xadrez que por um milagre se manteve preso à sua cintura. Logo o soldado começou a andar em direção à saída os deixando sozinhos.

\- O que vamos fazer? - Igor perguntou através da cerca.

\- Por enquanto não podemos fazer nada, eles não vão pensar duas vezes antes de atirar na gente. - Amanda disse se sentando no banco depois de vestir o casaco. - Temos que esperar.

\- Esperar o que? Pela morte? - Danilo perguntou.

\- Não, pelo André e os outros. Eles vão tirar a gente daqui.

\- Como tem tanta certeza?

A verdade era que Amanda não tinha certeza de mais nada. Esse tempo todo ela tentou pensar positivo dizendo a si mesma que essa situação não duraria muito, que o exército faria o possível pra proteger as pessoas e que até o fim do ano eles estariam se formando e seguindo suas vidas. Mas depois do que acontecer com Murilo e com o pessoal da faculdade… estava ficando difícil manter o pensamento positivo.

\- … Não tenho, mas a esperança é a última que morre. 


	17. O inimigo do meu inimigo...

Descendo pelas escadas da estação que começavam a ser banhadas pela luz do sol André e os outros vasculhavam o ambiente por errantes enquanto eram informados dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, fora e dentro da faculdade.

\- Não acredito que eles trancaram vocês achando que eu queria me manter como líder. - André disse irritado.

\- O ranço dele por você era grande, tenho medo de pensar o que ele faria com você se estivesse lá. - Guilherme disse. 

\- Me desculpe pela sua família Murilo. - Ana disse ao rapaz ao seu lado. - Se precisar conversar-

\- O que eu preciso é encontrar a Amanda. E os outros. - Ele disse sem olhar pra amiga. - Onde esse cara tá?

\- Gomes só disse que Getúlio ia nos encontrar aqui, não falou o horário. - Rodrigo respondeu tirando foto da estação vazia.

\- Não podemos perder tempo esperando! Não sabemos o que estão fazendo com eles!

\- Calma cara, nós-

\- Não me pede pra ficar calmo seu-

\- Você não é o único preocupado com a Amanda, Murilo! Ela é minha irmã lembra?! - André gritou cansado do comportamento do amigo.

\- … Eu sei André. Me desculpa, é que… não consegui me desculpar com ela. - Ele disse em um sussurro. - Eu não disse nada pra ela. E… e se eu não-

\- Não pensa nisso, ok? Vamos encontrar ela de um jeito ou de outro.

Murilo assentiu e todos continuaram andando até as catracas do metrô. Guilherme alcançou o amigo.

\- Como assim se desculpar com ela? O que aconteceu?

Murilo pensou em responder que não era nada ou apenas ignorar, mas lembrou da conversa com André no túnel. Ele não queria falar disso com ninguém, mas precisava. Então ele contou tudo a Guilherme; que queria ficar lá, que gritou com Amanda, que teve que ser praticamente arrastado pra longe dali, que de novo queria ficar e então sobre o que Amanda disse.

\- Ela tá certa, se nossos lugares estivessem trocados eu faria o mesmo que ela. Eu queria me desculpar assim que estivéssemos seguros, mas toda aquela merda aconteceu e agora ela… - Murilo ficou quieto por alguns segundos soltando a respiração que não notou estar segurando. - E se estiverem machucando ela? E se não conseguirmos salvá-la? E-eu… eu não quero que minha última memória com ela seja aquela briga.

\- Ei, não pensa assim. Vamos… vamos encontrar um jeito de salvá-las.

\- Claro, só precisamos descobrir como entrar em um prédio cheio de soldados armados sem levar um tiro. - Rodrigo disse dando uma risada, mas ninguém riu. 

\- Sério Rodrigo? Não é a melhor hora pra isso. - André reprimiu. - Sim, é um lugar cheio de soldados armados, mas de um jeito ou de outro vamos entrar lá e salvar minha irmã.

\- E a Isa. E o Danilo. - Gui lembrou. - Igor e Sasha também. Não tenho certeza quanto ao Kaique.

Antes que algum deles pudesse se pronunciar quanto ao assunto eles ouviram o eco de um barulho que fez todos pararem onde estavam, o som de passos podia ser ouvido e ficando mais e mais próximos. Na esquina do corredor a frente deles viram o homem vestido de errante aparecer.

\- Ótimo, conseguiram escapar. - Gomes disse se aproximando. - Me acompanhem, precisamos ir até a estação Hospital São Paulo.

\- Pelo metrô? - Rodrigo perguntou.

\- Sim, eles não vigiam nenhuma das linhas, então não vamos correr risco algum. 

Todos seguiriam o homem pelas escadas que levava até a plataforma de embarque, André correndo até seu lado e finalmente perguntando onde seus amigos estavam.

\- Em um colégio chamado Centro Educacional Pioneiro, um prédio grande, uns 5 ou 6 andares com homens armados cobrindo as janelas. O lugar tem muros, mas também ergueram uma cerca por causa dos caminhões.

\- Quantos soldados do lado de fora? - André perguntou enquanto desciam a plataforma e pulavam nos trilhos.

\- Muitos. Dia e noite tem gente saindo e entrando pelo portão porque a cada duas horas saem dois caminhões pra vasculhar a cidade. - Getúlio explicou puxando duas lanternas grandes e dando uma à Murilo.

\- Então não tem nenhuma forma de entrar sem ser visto? O que caralhos vamos fazer? - Ele perguntou ligando a lanterna ao entrarem no túnel escuro.

\- Exatamente, não tem forma de entrar, salvar a todos e sair sem que os militares saibam.

\- Então como- 

\- A não ser que criemos uma distração. - Getúlio disse apontando à sua frente.

Todos olharam o local onde o homem estava apontando e se depararam com 3 vagões de metrô um ao lado do outro. Estavam tão concentrados na conversa que não notaram quando entraram em uma grande área onde vários vagões de metrô estavam armazenados, mas não era apenas isso. Talvez o barulho das vozes deles que os alertaram, mas agora eles viam que os vagões não estavam vazios. Agora eles enxergavam as mãos batendo nas janelas procurando por uma saída e os grunhidos aterrorizantes que ecoavam pelos túneis. Todos aqueles vagões estavam cheios de errantes.

\- Getúlio… como…? - André tentou perguntar impressionado com o que via.

\- Na primeira vez que viemos aqui pra baixo os portões estavam fechados, provavelmente um dos guardas ficou assustado e prendeu todas as pessoas aqui em baixo com um infectado. Foi aqui que testamos essa técnica de nos cobrirmos com tripas, e também onde aprendemos a controlar eles.

\- Controlar? - Ana perguntou.

\- Não é exatamente controlar, mas sabemos pelo menos como guiá-los. - Disse pegando um pedaço de cano no chão e se aproximando da lateral de um dos vagões. 

Lá ele bateu levemente na lataria com o cano causando um barulho agudo, então puderam ouvir os grunhidos aumentarem por um segundo e o peso do vagão mudar para o lado onde Getúlio havia acertado. 

\- Há três formas de atrair um errante: pela visão, olfato ou som. Eliminamos dois desses fatores nos cobrindo de tripas.

\- Entendi. Eles sabem diferenciar um humano de um errante pela aparência e cheiro, por isso não não te atacam assim. - Guilherme disse.

\- Exato, eles ficam cegos e só podem se guiar pelo som. - Disse largando o cano no chão. - Foi assim que os prendemos aqui.

\- Ok, mas como isso nos ajuda a salvar os outros? - Murilo perguntou.

O homem bufou como um pai cansado de tentar explicar um assunto ao filho.

\- É fácil evitar um ou dois mortos vindo em sua direção, mas e se fosse 50? Seu primeiro instinto é fugir, né? E se você não consegue fugir? Ou melhor, não pode?

André entendeu o que Getúlio queria dizer. Era perigoso e causaria um caos enorme, mas se pelo menos funcionasse conseguiriam salvar seus amigos. O rapaz trocou olhares com seus amigos e então se virou para Getúlio.

\- Ok, o que tem em mente?


End file.
